Sorry, But I Love U
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Lee Donghae adalah seorang namja kaya dan mapan sering mencaci dan menghina Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk yang merupakan namja miskin. Apa alasan Donghae benci dan sering menghina Eunhyuk? Benarkah seorang Lee Donghae sangat membenci Eunhyuk atau malah mencintainya? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, But I Love U**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Lee Donghae adalah seorang namja kaya dan mapan sering mencaci dan menghina Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk yang merupakan namja miskin. Apa alasan Donghae benci dan sering menghina Eunhyuk? Benarkah seorang Lee Donghae sangat membenci Eunhyuk atau malah mencintainya? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

-oOo-

A/N : Annyeong Riyy balik lagi dengan FF abal bin Gaje. Masih adakah yang mau baca? Ini ff Riyy buat karena terinspirasi dari ff.y Evilisa2101 yang judulnya 'My Lovely Childish Boy' . pas habis baca ff lisa yang itu, bangun-bangun Riyy langsung dapat ide buat cerita ini #digaplok Lisa -_- . okeeh Chingu yang mau baca silahkan. Yang gak mau baca juga gak papa. Silahkan keluar dari fandom ini.

IlI

Happy Reading^^

-oOo-

Eunhyuk masih meliuk-liukkan badannya di atas panggung yang tak terlalu luas disebuah club malam. Dengan lincahnya ia menggerakkan tubuh seksinya membuat mata semua orang yang ada di club itu tak mau berhenti menatapnya barang sedetikpun.

Tubuhnya meliuk dan bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ dibelakangnya. Lincah, menawan, seksi dan sangat menggiurkan. Itulah pendeskripsian dari gerakan tubuh Eunhyuk yang mampu membuat semua namja yang berstatus sebagai 'seme' meneteskan liur mereka seperti anjing kelaparan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak semua yang berada di club itu terlihat senang dan menikmati suguhan yang diberikan Eunhyuk dengan liukkan tubuh gemulainya itu.

Seorang namja berbadan tegap atletis dan berambut merah kecoklatan tengah menatapnya sinis. Tatapan itu merupakan tatapan merendahkan dan jijik mungkin. Tapi jika dilihat dengan seksama, dari tatapan sinis dan merendahkan itu, ada sedikit pancaran kasih sayang dan melindungi yang sangat dalam dari mata milik namja itu.

Gigi namja itu menggeretak, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal tatkala dilihatnya seorang ahjussi mendekati namja yang sedari tadi dipandanginya itu dan mencolek dagunya.

Ingin rasanya ia menerjang ahjussi mesum itu dan menghajarnya lalu menarik namja itu keluar dari club malam itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Bahkan namja yang sedang menari dengan gemulai itu sangat membenci dirinya.

Jadilah namja tampan dengan rambut merah kecoklatan itu hanya menatap dari jauh namja yang tengah dikerumuni oleh namja mesum lainnya.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia merapikan pakaiannya yang tidak terlalu rapih. Hari ini sepertinya ia terlambat lagi kekampus. Pekerjaannya semalam memakan waktu sampai jam 1 malam. Cukup melelahkan bukan mengingat ia adalah seorang namja dengan badan tak terlalu atletis untuk ukuran seorang namja tetapi sangat ideal(?) untuk seorang yeoja. *Eh?

"Kau terlambat lagi bitch"

Suara bass seseorang menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk. Ia berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Donghae musuh bebuyutannya sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan yang Donghae katakan, ia langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya-kelas Donghae juga tentunya.

"Berapa orang yang kau layani semalam" kembali suara bass itu menyapa gendang telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Donghae tajam "Apa urusanmu Donghae-ssi" matanya memerah menahan marah dan tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk "Wae? Aku hanya bertanya. Tak bolehkah Eunhyuk-ssi?" ucapnya setelah berdiri tepat didepan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi Donghae-ssi. Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk kau ganggu" Eunhyuk berjalan dan sedikit menabrak bahu Donghae yang hampir sejajar dengannya membuat Donghae sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Berani menantangku eoh?" teriak Donghae. Dengan cepat ditariknya lengan Eunhyuk. Karena tarikkan Donghae yang sangat kuat, Tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit menubruk dinding koridor yang ada tepat disampingnya.

"Akhh…" Eunhyuk memekik karena rasa sakit dipunggung dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku" Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Donghae.

"Kau berani menantangku namja jalang" Donghae semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk sedikit memekik kesakitan.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Lee Donghae-ssi?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Mata bulat sipitnya menatap Donghae tajam. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis akibat rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Bukan hanya pergelangan tangan dan punggungnya yang sakit tetapi hatinya pun ikut sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang diam-diam ia kagumi dengan seenak hatinya menyebut dirinya pelacur. Bahkan orang itu tak tahu kehidupan berat yang dilaluinya selama ini.

Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk tajam "Aku hanya ingin kau menghilang dari pandanganku Lee Eunhyuk-ssi" sebuah senyum sinis terukir dibibir tipis nan indahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus? Apa aku mengganggu kehidupanmu? Bahkan aku tak terlalu akrab denganmu. Apa pedulimu tentangku?"

Satu kalimat itu meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir Eunhyuk. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ingin rasanya ia menjedukkan kepala Donghae ke tembok yang berada dibelakangnya tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia hanya mampu menahan isakkan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ditenangkannya hatinya agar air matanya tak segera meluncur dengan bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak ingin namja bernama Lee Donghae itu semakin menertawakannya dan menindasnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Donghae-ssi. Aku ingin ke kelasku" dengan sekali hempasan, tangan Eunhyuk terlepas dari genggaman Donghae. Ia langsung berjalan dan langsung meninggalkan Donghae yang diam ditempatnya sibuk memikirkan perkataan Eunhyuk barusan.

"YA MEMANG APA PEDULIKU PADAMU? AKU TAK PERNAH PEDULI PADAMU. BAHKAN AKU LEBIH PEDULI PADA ANJING YANG DIBUANG DIJALANAN DARI PADA MEMPERDULIKAN NAMJA SEPERTIMU"

Teriakkan Donghae sukses mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada didekatnya tak terkecuali Eunhyuk. Setelah mendengar teriakkan Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung berlari kekelasnya sembari memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

-oOo-

"Hei bukannya itu Lee Eunhyuk?"

"Mana? Ah yang berambut blonde itu?"

"Ne. dia sangat manis. Tapi sayang ia adalah seorang pelacur"

"Jinja? Maksudmu ia sering tidur dengan ahjumma genit?"

"Entahlah. Entah itu ahjumma atau ahjussi yang jelas ia adalah namja panggilan"

Pembeciraan dua orang mahasiswa yang dilewatinya dikoridor kampus saat akan pulang sukses membuat hati Eunhyuk hancur berkeping-keping.

Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke jalan raya dan menabrakkan dirinya pada sebuah truk besar. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tak bisa melakukan itu mengingat ia masih mempunyai seorang hyung yang sangat ia sayangi dan juga menyayanginya. Hyung yang sekarang ini tengah berjuang melawan penyakit mematikan yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak 2 tahun terakhir.

Dengan langkah cepat Eunhyuk berjalan menuju halte bus. Ia sedikit menghembuskan napas lega saat mendapati halte bus tengah kosong. Itu artinya tak akan ada yang membicarakan dirinya.

Didudukkannya dirinya pada bangku halte. Diraihnya headset dari dalam saku celananya dan memakaikannya pada kedua telinganya. Matanya terpejam saat ponsel yang telah dihubungkannya dengan headset ditelinganya mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Matanya terpejam namun pikirannya kembali melayang. Entahlah kenapa wajah Donghae yang muncul saat ia memejamkan matanya.

Dibukanya kembali kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin berusaha menghilangkan wajah Donghae dari otaknya.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Apa aku mempunyai satu kesalahan fatal padamu?" lirihnya entah pada siapa.

Kembali memory otaknya dipenuhi dengan nama Donghae. Dia sungguh merasa aneh pada namja itu. Namja yang telah menyita perhatiannya saat pertama kali memasuki universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu sekarang.

Donghae. Namja itu selalu saja mengganggu, mencibir bahkan mencaci makinya.. Itu berlaku sejak 5 bulan yang lalu saat ia menjadi salah satu penari di club malam. Setiap kali mereka bertemu baik itu dimanapun Donghae selalu saja memanggilnya bitch atau namja jalang. Sudah tak terhitung Donghae melakukan itu padanya. Dan sudah tak terhitung pula ia mencoba mencari satu kesalahan yang pernah dibuatnya pada Donghae tetapi tetap saja otaknya tak menemukan apapun.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin menghindar dari Donghae tetapi bagaikan sebuah takdir yang telah mengikat mereka dengan benang merah, ia selalu bertemu Donghae. Mulai dari kegiatan ekskul seperti dance yang diikutinya-dan Donghae termasuk mengikuti ekskul itu- sampai kelas pun ia harus sekelas dengan Donghae.

Yah meski mereka ada di fakultas dan jurusan yang sama, setidaknya ia bisa pisah kelas dengan namja itu. Tapi sepertinya Dewa takdir tak ingin mereka berpisah.

PUSHH SHIIING

Suara bus yang berhenti membuyarkan lauman Eunhyuk. Dengan sigap diraihnya tas yang terletak disampingnya dan melangkah menaiki bus. Setidaknya ia ingin pulang dan beristirahat sebentar dirumah sebelum ia bekerja nanti malam. Nanti malam adalah malam minggu dan itu berarti ia akan bekerja sampai jam 3 subuh. Maka dari itu Eunhyuk harus menyiapakan ekstra tenaganya untuk nanti malam.

-oOo-

BRUUK

Donghae membuang tasnya dengan kasar diatas meja ruang tamunya dan membanting(?) tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu itu. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

PLUK

Donghae membuka matanya ketika seseorang menepuk kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa lagi tuan muda Donghae" ujar orang yang tadi menepuk kepalanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan menggangguku hyung. Aku sedang tidak mood" Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya saat mengetahui yang memukul kepalanya adalah sepupunya sendiri- Siwon.

"Kau ada masalah lagi?" siwon bertanya dengan nada santai sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa single yang ada didepan Donghae.

"Ani, sudahlah hyung aku ingin istirahat"

"Kalau kau mau beristirahat. Istirahatlah dikamarmu tuan muda Donghae" goda Siwon

"HYUNG"

"Arra… tak perlu seemosi itu Hae" siwon lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh iya, tadi umma dan appamu menelpon Hae, katanya mereka tidak akan pulang sampai bulan depan" ucap Siwon sesaat sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Donghae mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Siwon. Itu berarti ia akan sendirian- ani sebenarnya berdua dengan sepupunya Siwon untuk waktu satu bulan kedepan.

'Tidak usah pulang sekalian. Dasar orang tua tak berguna' umpatnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

PRAANG

Tanpa rasa bersalah. Donghae menendang guci besar yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Membuat guci mahal milik ummanya hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil.

Siwon yang terkejut mendengar suara pecahan itu hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalan kamarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengetahui pelaku dari pengrusakkan itu. Dengan segera ia menyuruh maid yang ada di rumah Donghae untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan guci itu.

-oOo-

"Hyung, Hyukkie pulang"

Suara lirih milik seorang namja manis berambut blonde itu terdengar saat ia memasuki rumah mungilnya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat ini hanya satu yang ingin dilakukannya, menemui hyung tercintanya.

CKLECK

Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Senyum manis terukir dibibir plumnya saat mendapati hyung tercintanya tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah pulang chagi?" Sungmin-hyung Eunhyuk- mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk mendekatinya.

"Ne hyung" Eunhyuk menggenggan tangan Sungmin erat dan mengecup kening Sungmin lembut.

"Hyung belum makan kan?" ucap Eunhyuk yang hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sungmin

"Maaf Hyukkie terlambat pulang. Hyukkie buat makanan dulu ne" Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada dongsaengnya itu. Sungguh ia sangat beruntung memiliki Dongsaeng seperti Eunhyuk. Semenjak ia di vonis terkena kanker, Eunhyuklah yang selalu menjaganya bahkan pekerjaan rumah dan bekerja pun semua Eunhyuk yang melakukannya.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak tega membiarkan Sungmin sendirian dirumah ketika ia kuliah dan pergi bekerja, ia ingin hyung-nya itu dirawat dirumah sakit, tetapi mengingat mereka bukan dari keluarga yang mampu dan hanya mereka berdua, Eunhyuk terpaksa merawat Sungmin dirumah.

Ia tahu kondisi Sungmin sudah bertambah parah, tapi ia hanya bisa berdoa. Ia hanya bisa memberikan obat pereda sakit yang dibelinya dari apotek.

"Hyukkie, bisa bantu hyung duduk?" Sungmin memanggil Eunhyuk yang tengah menggantung tasnya disamping lemari pakaian mereka dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Dengan tersenyum ia menghampiri sang hyung dan membantunya duduk.

"Kau semakin ringan hyung" ucapnya setelah membantu sungmin duduk diatas ranjang mereka. Ya mereka memang tidur berdua, selain tak ingin berpisah, memang hanya ada satu kamar di rumah kontrakan mereka. Isisnya pun tak banyak, hanya ada satu meja belajar dan satu lemari pakaian berukuran sedang.

Bagi Eunhyuk dan Sungmin itu semua sudah cukup, yang terpenting mereka tetap bersama.

"Hyung memang ringan kan?" jawab Sungmin lirih. Diraihnya wajah Eunhyuk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut diciumnya kening Eunhyuk menyalurkan perasaan sayang yang sangat besar pada sang Dongsaeng.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Hyung tunggu disini ne" Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Sungmin dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk membuat makanan didapur.

-oOo-

Hentakkan music yang ada di club malam itu sungguh memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang sangat membenci suara music besar nan menghentak. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi orang-orang yang berada di club ini, bahkan semua orang yang ada di club itu sangat menikmati alunan music yang menghentak itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan terlihat sedang meneguk wine yang diberikan oleh waiters di meja bar kecil didepannya. Entah sudah berapa gelas wine yang diminumnya. Perasannya sangat kacau sehingga ia tak ingin berhenti untuk minum.

"Cukup Hae, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum" ucap seorang waiters yang berada didepan Donghae yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk-sahabat Donghae.

"Tenanglah Teukie hyung, aku tidak akan mabuk karena wine-wine ini" Donghae berucap sembari menuangkan wine pada gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mabuk seberapa banyakpun kau minum, tetapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup" Leeteuk berusaha mengambil gelas wine yang dipegang Donghae tapi dengan sigap Donghae menepis tangannya.

"Jangan menggangguku hyung"

WOOO….YEEAAHH…YEEAAHH…

Suara riuh yang berasal dari belakang Donghae membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk menatap orang-orang yang membuat keributan-lebih tepatnya sorakan itu.

Rahang Donghae mengeras, matanya memerah saat mendapati Eunhyuk tengah menari dengan lincah diatas panggung mini yang ada di club itu. Ehmm sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Eunhyuk hanya saja, Eunhyuk selalu tersenyum dan membiarkan orang-orang menyentuh tubuhnya. Bukan dalam artian yang 'itu' tetapi hanya sekedar menyentuh biasa.

"Hyukkie sudah datang rupanya" perkataan Leeteuk membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk dan menatapnya tajam.

"Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk heran ketika Donghae memandangnya dengan pandagan menginterogasi.

"Apa hanya itu yang dikerjakannya?" Donghae masih menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ne, Tapi dia juga bekerja sebagai-"

BRAAK

Donghae menggebrak mini bar yang ada didepannya dan berjalan keluar club sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"-Waiters…YAAKK…Aishh ada apa dengan anak itu" gerutu Leeteuk yang mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan dari Donghae.

Donghae keluar dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Giginya menggeretak dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Dasar namja jalang. Tak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padanya"

Merasa aneh? Memang aneh. Seorang Lee Donghae yang notabenenya adalah musuh terbesar Eunhyuk, orang yang selalu mencaci dan memaki Eunhyuk, orang yang selalu memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan pelacur atau namja jalang ternyata menyukai-ralat mencintai Eunhyuk.

Semua yang dilakukannya selama ini hanya ingin membuat Eunhyuk memperhatikannya dan satu yang terpenting, Eunhyuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sangat hina dan menjijikkan-menurut Donghae. Tapi benarkah Eunhyuk adalah namja seperti yang dinilai Donghae barusan? Bahkan Donghae tak tahu detail pekerjaan Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya mengetahui jika Eunhyuk bekerja di club malam sebagai penari-jelas ia melihatnya- dan bekerja sebagai namja panggilan-entah dari mana ia mengetahui hal itu- dan itu membuat Donghae sangat membenci Eunhyuk, meski sedikit hatinya sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Ternyata wajah manismu dan sifat polosmu hanya menjadi topeng untuk menutupi keliaranmu Lee Eunhyuk" Donghae menggeram penuh amarah mengingat kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu.

**Flashback On**

_Donghae baru saja pulang dari kampus. Semua atribut ospek yang dikenakannya, di masukkan kedalam ranselnya. Ya saat ini ia baru saja selesai mengikuti ospek dikampusnya._

_Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju sebuah mini market untuk membeli sebuah minuman. Sejak dikampus tadi ia belum minum._

"_Anjing pintaar, ini makan lagi. Makan yang banyak ya"_

_Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Dibalikkannya badannya untuk mencari sumber suara._

_Bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas saat mata sendunya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang tengah berjongkok dibahu jalan. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap lembut bulu anjing mungil didepannya. Dapat dilihatnya senyum namja itu dari samping. Donghae tertegun. Darahnya sedikit berdesir lebih cepat saat melihat senyum namja itu. Senyum yang mampu membuat hati semua orang merasa nyaman._

"_Kau masih mau? Tapii makanan Hyukkie sudah habis, Hyukkie janji besok akan memberimu makan lagi hihihi"_

_Donghae kembali tertegun. Matanya tak pernah lepas menatap namja didepannya yang tengah berjongkok itu. Ia memperhatikan pakaian yang digunakan namja itu._

"_Sepertinya kami seangkatan" lirihnya saat melihat atribut yang dikenakannya sama persis dengan atribut yang dikenakannya saat ospek._

"_Hyukkie pulang ne anjing pintar" Eunhyuk namja manis tadi berdiri dari jongkoknya dan melangkahkan kakinya._

_Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Donghae yang masih dengan setia berdiri mematung memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan._

"_Manis" ujar Donghae saat namja manis itu meninggalkannya. Donghae tersenyum. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya dan memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Dapat dirasakannya jantungnya yang berpacu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa._

"_Semoga aku akan terus bertemu dengannya" doanya._

**Flashback Off**

"Arghh…Lee Eunhyuk sialaan" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju parkiran dan menaiki mobilnya.

Secepat kilat ia melajukan mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang bisa saja terancam bahaya karena mengemudi terlalu kencang.

"Awas saja kau Lee Eunhyuk" ujar Donghae. Seringaian terukir di bibir tipisnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Fiuuuhh jadi deh tuh ff abal. Gimana? Abal bin gaje kan? Mian kalo sangat pendek. Tapi Riyy mohon ripiunya ne. ripiu sangat dibutuhkan kekeke. Jangan lupa ripiu ne chingu

Akhir kata selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, But I Love U**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Lee Donghae adalah seorang namja kaya dan mapan sering mencaci dan menghina Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk yang merupakan namja miskin. Apa alasan Donghae benci dan sering menghina Eunhyuk? Benarkah seorang Lee Donghae sangat membenci Eunhyuk atau malah mencintainya? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

**IlI**

Happy Reading^^

-oOo-

Donghae berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju kelasnya sesaat setelah turun dari mobilnya. Tak ada sedikitpun senyum yang terukir diwajah tampannya. Hanya ekspresi wajah datar dan dingin yang dipasangnya membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya agak bergidik ngeri.

Kalian salah jika berpikir itu adalah ekspresi wajah Donghae yang sebenarnya. Ia memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu hanya agar orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya tak akan berani mendekatinya. Ia sangat malas berurusan dengan orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu-menurutnya.

Tapi tidak dengan seseorang. seseorang yang selalu membuat Donghae ingin mendekatinya dengan cara apapun. Bahkan dengan cara kasar sekalipun agar orang itu mau menatap dan menggubrisnya.

Donghae masih tetap berjalan dengan ekspresi ice prince-nya. Matanya sibuk mencari seseorang yang belum juga dilihatnya.

"Apa namja jalang itu tidak masuk hari ini? Cih berapa orang lagi yang di'layaninya' semalam." cibir Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat semakin datar jika mengingat tentang Eunhyuk.

"Apa peduliku? Dasar jalang" umpatnya lalu masuk ke kelasnya.

Donghae duduk dibangkunya dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja menghadap kearah jendela kaca. Dosen yang mengajar hari ini akan terlambat masuk, bahkan mungkin tak akan masuk mengingat istrinya sedang hamil tua dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

"Hufth…ternyata sangat membosankan." gumamnya masih dengan posisi kepalanya dibaringkan diatas meja.

Mata sendunya menangkap sosok dua ekor burung yang sedang bercengkerama didahan pohon tak jauh dari kelasnya. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampannya. Jika saja ia tidak sedang berbaring dan duduk dengan menghadap kepapan tulis, sudah pasti dan dijamin 100% semua yeoja dan namja berstatus 'uke' yang ada dikelasnya akan bertekuk lutut didepannya.

"YAAK LEE DONGHAE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MASIH SEPAGI INI SUDAH TIDUR!"

Suara teriakkan seorang namja sukses membuat Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia sudah tahu pasti siapa namja yang suka meneriakinya seperti itu. Dengan malas ia angkat kepalanya dari mejanya dan duduk tegap dikursinya.

"Kau menggangguku Yunho-ah," ucap Donghae malas pada namja yang dipaggilnya Yunho-sahabatnya

"Wae? Salahmu sendiri masih sepagi ini kau sudah tidur, apa karena Eunhyuk tak ada disini jadi kau tak bisa mengganggunya?" cibir Yunho tepat sasaran.

"Cih apa peduliku pada namja jalang sepertinya?" jawab Donghae ketus pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya berat. Ia bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Jika ada Eunhyuk, Donghae akan dengan semangat mengganggu bahkan mencaci Eunhyuk dan jika tidak ada 'namja itu' ia akan uring-uringan sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Eunhyuk, kau selalu saja memakinya." Yunho berbicara menghadap Donghae dengan mimic wajah yang serius.

"Wae? Jangan bilang kau menyukai namja jalang itu," suara Donghae terdengar serius tapi terkesan dingin dan datar.

"Bukan begitu Hae, hanya saja Kau-"

"Yak Jung Yunho, apa hebatnya namja itu, kau bisa cari yang lebih baik dari namja seperti dirinya!" Suara Donghae naik satu oktaf. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya memerah.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Hei, calm down Hae, ada apa denganmu. Aku tidak bilang menyukainya, aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya karena kau yang selalu menganggunya." Seru Yunho tak mau kalah pada Donghae.

Sesaat suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan meskipun beberapa orang yang ada dikelas mereka tengah memperhatikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Baiklah Hae, maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang dance?" tawar Yunho memecahkan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Selanjutnya mereka keluar kelas dan menuju ruangan dance yang dikatakan Yunho tadi

-oOo-

**Eunhyuk POV**

Ahh bagaimana ini aku bisa telat, semoga saja Kang sonsaengnim belum masuk atau bahkan tidak masuk. Aku sangat takut jika telat. Oh Tuhan semoga Minnie hyung baik-baik saja dirumah.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kelasku. Hari ini aku terlambat karena tadi Sunmgin hyung merasa tubuhnya lemas. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kekampus tapi sungmin hyung memaksaku.

Melihat sungmin hyung yang seperti tadi membuatku ingin menangis. Aku sangat takut meninggalkannya sendirian. Tadi Sungmin hyung sempat muntah-muntah. Katanya kepalanya sangat sakit ternyata obat yang kubelikan minggu lalu sudah habis dan Sungmin hyung tidak mengatakannya padaku.

Terpaksa aku berlari ke apotek untuk membeli obat yang sering diminum Sungmin hyung makanya aku terlambat. Tuhan semoga Kang sonsaengnim belum masuk.

CKLEK

Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu kelasku dan sedikit berdoa dalam hati. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka aku bernafas lega karena Kang sonsaengnin tak ada dikelas. Teman-teman kelasku juga hanya seperempatnya saja. Pasti mereka tengah menikmati makanan dikantin.

Ah sebaiknya aku keruangan Dance saja. Aku juga ingin melatih gerakan baru. Mungkin dengan dance pikiranku bisa sedikit fresh.

Kelangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan dance yang letaknya di ujung koridor ini.

Hah semoga hari ini tak terlalu berat

**Eunhyuk POV End**

-oOo-

"Hah..hah..hah… istirahat dulu Yunho-ah." Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai ruangan dance sembari mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan akibat gerakan dance yang dilakukannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Donghae-ah?" Tanya Yunho sembari berbaring disamping Donghae. Ia juga tengah kelelahan akibat gerakan dance yang dilakukannya.

"Lebih baik" Donghae menaikkan tangan kanannya keatas kepala dan menutupi matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Diruangan ini memang hanya ada mereka berdua mengingat ini belum jam ekskul dan semua mahasiswa yang mengikuti ekskul sedang mengikuti pelajaran dari dosen masing-masing

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja berambut blonde berperawakan kurus dan berwajah manis masuk keruangan itu.

Donghae dan Yunho sontak mengangkat sedikit kepala mereka saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang memasukki ruangan mereka, Donghae berdecih pelan dan Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ssi," sapa Yunho yang mendapat anggukkan canggung dari Eunhyuk dan tatapan tajam dari Donghae padanya.

"A-Annyeong" balas Eunhyuk dengan gagap.

"Aku pikir kau tak masuk karena tak bisa jalan dengan benar bitch!" ujar Donghae dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Sesaat Yunho menatap Donghae tak mengerti dan menyenggol pinggang Donghae agar Donghae menghetikan hinaanya pada Eunhyuk.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Eunhyuk lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yunho dan Donghae. Ia berjalan kearah sudut ruangan sebelah kanan yang merupakan tempat terjauh dari dua orang namja tadi karena Yunho dan juga Donghae berada di sudut ruangan sebelah kiri.

Eunhyuk lalu memasang headset dikedua telinganya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gerakkan tubuhnya yang lincah dan luwes membuat Donghae dan Yunho menatapnya tak berkedip. Ada sedikit perasaan kagum terhadap Eunhyuk dihati kedua namja itu.

"Gerakan yang indah." gumam Yunho tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Donghae.

"Dasar jalang!" umpat Donghae yang masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan datarnya.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

-oOo-

Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya sembari mendengarkan alunan music dari tape mobilnya. Pikirannya sedikit tertuju pada Eunhyuk. Melihat Eunhyuk menari dari dekat ternyata sangat berbeda dan mengagumkan. Tariannya pun sangat berbeda dengan tarian yang dibawakannya saat menari di club malam.

"Shit, apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar namja jalang" umpatnya.

DRTT DRTT

Ponsel Donghae bergetar. Segera diraihnya ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Yoboseo?"

"….."

"Ne Siwon hyung, aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang"

"…"

"Ne, arrasseo"

PIP~

Donghae menutup pembicaraannya dengan siwon. Siwon meneleponnya agar cepat pulang karena ia harus menemani Siwon pergi ke Gym. Donghae dan siwon memang rutin ke Gym 2 kali seminggu untuk membentuk otot-otot kekar mereka. Itulah sebabnya dua namja tampan ini memiliki badan yang atletis yang sangat dikagumi oleh yeoja terutama ELF. *eh?

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, ia iseng memandangi jalanan yang dilaluinya.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok namja manis berambut blonde yang dikenalnya sebagai Eunhyuk tengah berbicara dengan namja lain. Namja yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan.

Nampaknya dua orang namja itu tengah berbincang dengan em mesra mungkin? Itu terlihat dari gerakan-gerakan namja cantik yang mengelus dan mengacak lembut surai blonde Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Dada Donghae bergemuruh, darahnya terasa mendidih. Tangannya mencengkram kuat setir mobil yang sedang dipegangnya. Mata sendunya berubah menjadi memerah ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah bermesraan dengan namja lain.

Entahlah dirinya juga merasa aneh. Ia selalu saja seperti itu apabila melihat Eunhyuk dengan namja lain. Tetapi apabila ia dihadapan atau didekat Eunhyuk, dengan tanpa bersalahnya mulutnya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata makian buat Eunhyuk.

"Dasar jalang. Apa itu mangsa barumu lagi? Semiskin apakah dirimu sehingga tega menjual dirimu pada namja-namja itu?" geram Donghae. Ia menggenggam kuat setir mobilnya.

TIIN TIIN

Suara klacksound mobil dibelakang mobil Donghae membuat Donghae tersadar dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Cih. Benar-benar jalang" gumamnya.

-oOo-

"Junsu-ah," Eunhyuk namja bersurai blonde itu memanggil seseorang yang akan menyebrangi jalan ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah.

Namja yang merasa dipanggil itu sontak membalikkan badannya. Mata sipitnya membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hyukkie? Aigoo aku hampir tidak mengenalimu" ucap namja yang dipanggil Junsu oleh Eunhyuk.

"Wae? Karena aku terlalu tampan kah?" Eunhyuk tersenyum menggoda Junsu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aigoo, chinguku yang satu ini ternyata sudah pandai menggoda ne?" Junsu mengacak lembut surai blonde Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya tak terima di bilang seperti itu.

"Kenapa mengecat rambutmu menjadi warna ini?" Junsu mengusap pelan rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan tersenyum "Aku hanya ingin berbeda saja Su~" ucapnya.

Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau masih bekerja di 'tempat itu'?"

Eunhyuk yang tau maksud Junsu dengan 'tempat itu' hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hufht…-" Junsu menarik napasnya berat "kenapa tidak pindah saja Hyukkie? Kau bisa bekerja di café keluargaku." tawar Junsu

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk kepala Junsu pelan "Kau tahu aku kan Su? Aku tak terlalu pandai memasak seperti Minnie hyung"

Junsu hanya cemberut dan menepis kecil tangan Eunhyuk yang memukul kecil kepalanya membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Junsu sahabatnya, meski sekarang mereka bukan di Universitas yang sama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minnie hyung?" Junsu kembali bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menunduk sedih "Minnie hyung semakin memburuk Su. Tadi saja sewaktu aku akan berangkat kuliah, ia sempat muntah-muntah. Aku sudah bilang mau menjaganya saja dirumah tapi ia memaksaku untuk berkuliah." jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Junsu sedikit terenyuh mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. Pasalnya ia sudah mengetahui kalau Sungmin sakit sejak 5 bulan lalu. Itupun ia tanpa sengaja menemukan Sungmin pingsan di café milik keluarganya. Ya sebelumnya memang Sungmin bekerja sebagai patisier di café milik keluarga Junsu mengingat Jaejong -kakak Junsu- adalah sahabat Sungmin juga, tetapi karena penyakitnya yang semakin memburuk, ia berhenti bekerja dan Eunhyuklah yang menggantikannya bekerja.

Eunhyuk tidak bekerja di café milik keluarga Junsu karena ia tak sehebat Sungmin dalam memasak. Satu-satunya kemampuan yang dimilikinya adalah menari. Itulah sebabnya ia menjadi seorang penari di club malam tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengetahui jika Eunhyuk bekerja sebagai waiters pada malam hari.

"Ehm Su, ayo mampir kerumah dulu. Minnie hyung pasti senang jika melihatmu menjenguknya." tawar Eunhyuk. Ia memberikan senyum manis nan menawannya membuat Hati Junsu luluh dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Ne. Khaja"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Junsu untuk menuju rumahnya.

-oOo-

"Ada apa lagi Hae? Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae yang tengah duduk sembari menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di tempat Gym. Sejak sejam yang lalu mereka sampai tetapi Donghae belum sama sekali menyentuh satu alatpun yang ada di tempat Gym itu.

"Aku sedang kesal hyung!" ucap Donghae seadanya.

"Apa karena namja bernama Eunhyuk itu?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Siwon heran. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah memberi tahu pada Siwon perihal Eunhyuk. Yang tahu 'masalahnya' dengan Eunhyuk hanya dirinya dan Yunho tentu saja semua teman kelasnya juga mengetahuinya. Tapi Siwon yang tidak pernah bertemu bahkan melihat namja itu bisa menebak isi pikran Donghae.

Siwon yang mengerti arti tatapan Donghae hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kau selalu menyebut nama namja itu jika marah. Bagaimana aku tahu ia namja? Itu karena kau selalu menyebutnya namja jalang. Disaat Kau sedang marah dan uring-uringan pasti hanya namja itu yang kau sebut. Apa kau mempunyai masalah serius dengannya?" Jelas Siwon panjang lebar dan bertanya balik pada Donghae

Donghae hanya memandangi pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar yang ada diruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku membencinya." ucapnya datar

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya "Membencinya? Tapi sepertinya kau terus memikirkannya"

'apa yang diucapkan Siwon hyung benar?. Arghh kau pabbo Lee Donghae. Untuk apa memikirkan namja jalang sepertinya?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hae gwencahana?" Tanya Siwon ketika mendapati sepupunya itu tengah melamun.

"Gwenchana. Ayo kita mulai hyung," Donghae kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih duduk.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah mulai. Dasar aneh." gumam Siwon setelah Donghae meninggalkannya duduk dilantai ruangan Gym itu.

-oOo-

"Minnie hyung, Hyukkie pulang," ucap seorang namja manis- Eunhyuk sembari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bibirnya tertarik keatas saat mendapati hyung tersayangnya tengah duduk di sebuah sofa diruang tamu.

"Selamat datang chagi" lirihnya sembari tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk.

"Hyung gwenchana? Kenapa tidak istirahat dikamar saja?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk berjongkok didepan Sungmin.

"Kau mau hyung terusan sakit dengan berbaring terus" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda protes

"Hehehe aniya hyung, oh iya hyung ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum misterius.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Nugu?"

"Junsu-ah, masuklah" teriak Eunhyuk dan beberapa saat kemudian namja yang dipanggil Eunhyuk tadi langsung masuk kedalam rumah kontrakan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Su?" ujar Sungmin tak percaya.

"Annyeong Minnie hyung," sapa Junsu sembari berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo kau tambah tampan saja tidak seperti Hyukkie yang tambah manis setiap hari"

"Yaak hyung, Hyukkie juga tampan, lagian Hyukkie juga namja seperti kalian," Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Aigoo sepertinya yang dikatakan Minnie hyung ada benarnya. Kau sangat manis jika memerah seperti itu Hyukkie,"

"Yaak Junsu jelek!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Suara tawapun pecah. Suara tawa dari Sungmin dan juga Junsu membuat ruang tamu rumah Eunhyuk menjadi hangat. Tetapi tidak dengan seseorang yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia tengah mencak-mencak tak jelas yang semakin mengundang tawa dua orang yang asyik menggodanya

-oOo-

"Kau terlambat lagi bitch?" Donghae namja tampan kita lagi-lagi mencela Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki pintu kelasnya.

Eunhyuk yang sudah kebal dengan semua caci maki dan hinaan Donghae padanya hanya berjalan melewati Donghae yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Donghae yang merasa diacuhkan langsung menarik tangan kanan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Ku lihat kemarin kau mendapat mangsa baru. Apa ia orang kaya?" ujar Donghae tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam.

"Kau bodoh atau memang pura-pura bodoh Lee Hyukjae-ssi? Kemarin aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan seorang namja cantik. Apa kau mengubah 'posisimu' sekarang?"

"Dengar Donghae-ssi. Mungkin aku memang bekerja sebagai penari di club malam tetapi aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku. Aku masih menghargai diriku sendiri"

"Hahaha. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kau juga berprofesi sebagai namja panggilan untuk memuaskan nafsu namja-namja hidung belang itu?"

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat dengan mulus dipipi kiri Donghae. Eunhyuk menamparnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman Donghae.

"Kau tidak pantas menghinaku seperti itu. Apa kau pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupanku selama ini? Mengapa kau selalu menggangguku eoh? Apa orang yang bisa kau ganggu hanya aku didunia ini? Apa aku harus mati didepanmu agar kau tenang Lee Donghae?" dada Eunhyuk naik turun. Wajahnya memerah. Mata bulatnya sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan bening yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dengan mulusnya dipipinya.

"Wae? Apa salahku padamu Donghae-ssi, kenapa kau selalu menganggu hidupku. Apa kesalahanku…Hiks..padamu…Hiks" isakkan halus dengan indahnya meluncur dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Donghae memandang mata Eunhyuk. Tatapan dinginnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isakkannya agar tidak keluar lagi.

Tanpa sadar Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk.

"Ja-jangan menggigit bibirmu," lirihnya dan menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk.

PLAK

Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae dari pipinya "Jangan berani menyentuhku!"

Donghae langsung tersadar, tatapan yang tadinya sendu kini berubah menjadi tatapan sinis dan mengintimidasi.

"Jangan mimpi aku akan menyentuhmu. Dasar jalang!"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Donghae lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" bentak Donghae pada teman sekelasnya yang memang menyaksikan perdebatan mereka. Sontak semua orang yang ada dikelas itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk.

Sedang Eunhyuk masih berdiri didepan pintu sembari memegang dada kirinya. Rasa sakit pada bibirnya akibat terlalu kuat menggigitnya tak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya akibat hinaan Donghae padanya.

'Wae? Padahal kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana hidupku' batin Eunhyuk lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Tak dipedulikannya tatapan teman sekelasnya padanya. Ada yang menatapnya sinis dan ada juga yang menatapnya iba.

Eunhyuk lalu menduduki bangkunya. Diletakkannya tasnya di atas meja dan meraih ponselnya dari dalam tasnya.

Tangannya langsung bergerak membuka flip ponselnya ketika melihat sebuah pesan yang ada dilayar depan flip ponselnya. Tanpa ragu dibukanya pesan itu. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Dadanya terasa sesak. Segera diraihnya kembali tasnya yang terletak dimeja dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Sungmin hyung…Hiks…" gumamnya sambil terisak.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae updatenya sangat sangat sangaaaaaat lama T^T. Chap 2 selesai. Adakah yang menunggu? Adakah adakah? Riyy berharap ada #ngarep mode on. Bagaimana ceritanya? Tambah gaje dan makin ancur ya? Mian jika tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Riyy sudah berusaha semampunya untuk membuat ff ini berkembang tapi yang ada malah menyusut #plaak. Oh iya Riyy pernah bilang kan kalo ff ini terinspirasi dari ffnya Evilisa2101, itu hanya berlaku untuk chap pertamanya aja, chap-chap selanjutnya udah Riyy mikirin sendiri hehehe. Mianhae kalo mengecewakan *deepbow*

Riyy terharu banget pas liat ripiu para readers. Sampe mewek 7 hari 7 malam #lebay. Gaklah tapi beneran Riyy terharu banget. Ternyata banyak yang pengen ff ini lanjut. Riyy akan berusaha untuk tetap lanjutin ff ini meskipun ini termasuk ff gaje hehehe.

Jeongmal kansahamnida buat yang udah ripuw, follow maupun fave. Terma kash banyak. Luph you all :*

Ini deh Riyy balas ripiu yang chap kemaren :

elizabethkim : mian kalo tidak memuaskan chingu

Haiiro-sora : ne saeng ini dah lanjut

MingMin : ne ini dah lanjut

Eunkha : gumawo ini juga dah lanjut kok

iss sie jewels : gumawo udah mau baca tulisan Riyy. Gumawo juga dah ngomentarin tulisan Riyy. Hihihi

Istnaini WK : gumawo

mizukhy yank eny : hahaha kita liat aja nanti chingu.

nurul. : iya nih si ikan. Kita goreng aja chingu #ditendang hyukkie

bluerissing : emang bodoh nih si ikan. Ini dah lanjut chingu

NicKyun : ini dah lajut chingu guma dah ripiu.

kim hyun soo : yoaii chingu

lyndaariezz : iya Hae dah cinta sama hyukkie. Gak tau nih si ikan keg gak ada cara lain aja #ditoyor Hae

Kim Min Ah : iya si ikan cemburu. Ini dah lanjuut

Sullhaehyuk : nanti diliat ne saeng

Haehyuk :siiip

Choi Hyun Gi : ini dah lanjut

Daevict024 : iya chingu ini diaa.

lee ikan : gumawo. Ini lanjutannya

Xiuchen Hwang : ne gumawo udah sempat baca tulisan gaje ini. Kita berdoa saja semoga ada #plak

Amandhharu0522 : gumawo dah suka. Iya gak bakal sama kok sama ffnya lisa. Nanti yang ada aku dikira menjiplak #plak

sparkyumin-08 : jangan nangis dong. Ini juga dah lanjut :p

I was a Dreamer : gumawo. Ini dah lanjut

Guest : ne ini juga dah lanjuut

Nvyptr : iya si ikan tuh suka salah paham. Kita liat aja nanti ne

Niknukss : apa yang netes? Liur? Ingus? Eh gak ding maksudku air mata kan hehehe

Tina KwonLee : ini dah lanjuut

AnchoFishyMochi : belum chingu. Gak tau kapan. Semoga Riyy bisa dapat ilham san wahyu secepatnya untuk NC-nya #dilempar

HYUKKIEWIFE : ne. ini udah lanjut chingu

Anchofishy : iya nih si Hae maen hina aja #ditoyorHae

Nita : iya. Ini juga udah lanjut. Gumawo dah ripiu

Asha lightyagamikun : gumawo udah ripiu chingu. Ini dah lanjut. Riyy gak ingkar kan? Hehehe

Nyukkunyuk : ne gumawo semangatnya. Ini juga udah lanjut. Pas liat kata 'wajib' darimu aku jadi gemetaran :D

kang rye fa : hah? Tingkat Dewa? Jauh banget penasarannya ya? Hehehe ini dah lanjut chingu. Gumawo sudah ripiu

Chris Hwang : heh? Ff ini menarik ya? Aku pikir ini gaje banget hehehe. Gumawo atas masukkannya. Riyy memang gak pandai dalam urusan tanda baca. Suka tidur kalo pelajaran #curcol. Okeh masukannya ditunggu lagi ne

Adakah yang namanya belum disebut? Jeongmal mianhae jika begitu. Yang jelas Riyy ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas semua masukannya. GUMAWOOO #BOW


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, But I Love U**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Lee Donghae adalah seorang namja kaya dan mapan sering mencaci dan menghina Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk yang merupakan namja miskin. Apa alasan Donghae benci dan sering menghina Eunhyuk? Benarkah seorang Lee Donghae sangat membenci Eunhyuk atau malah mencintainya? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

**IlI**

Happy Reading^^

-oOo-

Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari apotek. Ia baru saja membeli obat buat Sungmin. Persediaan obat Sungmin memang sudah habis. Kemarin saja Eunhyuk harus mengorbankan mata kuliahnya akibat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Untunglah Junsu sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya sehingga ia bisa segera memberitahukan kondisi Sungmin padanya.

Eunhyuk berjalan sedikit tergesa, sesekali ia merapatkan syalnya yang terlilit dilehernya guna menghalau dingin. Saat ini memang baru memasuki musim dingin tetapi udara sudah tidak bersahabat.

"Untungnya aku masih punya uang tabungan," gumamnya sembari meneliti bungkusan obat yang ada ditangannya.

BRUKK

Tanpa sadar seseorang menubruknya atau lebih tepatnya ia yang menubruk orang tersebut. ia tidak bisa menjaga kseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"A-Appo," ringsinya sembari memungut bungkusan obat yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana?" Eunhyuk tersadar jika orang yang ditabraknya masih disana. Orang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya guna membantunya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Mata bulatnya bertatapan dengan mata namja yang ditubruknya. Ia baru sadar jika yang ditubruknya adalah seorang namja.

'Tampan' batinnya

"Gwaenchana?" kembali namja tadi bertanya. Eunhyuk yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya sedikit mengangguk lalu bangkit tanpa menerima uluran tangan namja tadi.

"G-gwaenchana," ucap Eunhyuk. "Mianhamnida." Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya guna meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchana. Apa kau terluka?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat.

"Siwon Imnida," ucap namja tadi sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya guna menatap wajah namja yang bernama Siwon itu. Matanya membulat ketika melihat senyum namja tadi. Senyum menawan dengan dua kolam di kedua pipinya.

"Hei,. Siwon imnida." kembali Siwon memperkenalkan namanya.

"A-ah E-Eunhyuk imnida," Eunhyuk menyalami tangan Siwon. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Eunhyuk? Sepertinya aku sering mendengar nama itu," gumam Siwon.

"Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu Siwon-ssi?"

"Eh? Ani," ujar Siwon. 'Apa namja ini yang membuat Donghae uring-uringan tak jelas bahkan marah-marah sendiri?' batinnya.

"Maaf, saya harus pulang. Hyung saya sedang menunggu dirumah."

"Ah ne, ehmm tapi Eunhyuk-ssi, bisakah kita melepaskan bahasa formal kita? Aku merasa sedikit tak nyaman."

"N-ne Siwon." jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Perlu ku antar?" Tawar Siwon. Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya namun sebuah sura yang sangat dikenalnya menginterupsi langkahnya.

-oOo-

Donghae keluar dari sebuah coffee shop dengan wajah kesal. Pasalnya sudah dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia menunggu sepupu tersayangnya itu mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal dimobilnya.

"Aish dasar kuda. Bilang saja kalau tidak membawa uang," gerutunya kesal. Ia sangat kesal pada Siwon. Sebenarnya hari ini ia ingin bersantai. Bukan, hari ini bukan hari libur. Hari ini Donghae tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah jadi ia ingin bersantai dulu dirumah.

Tetapi semua harapan dan impian bersantai itu musnah begitu saja ketika Hyung-nya yang terkenal tampan itu mengajaknya untuk ke coffee Shop. Sebenarnya ia sudah menolaknya berulang kali tetapi bujuk rayu Siwon mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Lee Donghae apalagi Siwon bilang ia yang akan menraktirnya.

"Aish kemana sih Siwon hyung? Lihat saja aku tidak akan pernah lagi tertipu olehnya. Bahkan aku akan mengatakan pada namja chingunya yang sedingin es itu untuk memutuskannya!"

Donghae menendang kaleng yang ada didepannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mulutnya juga tengah mencak-mencak tak jelas hingga matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aish ternyata disana, awas saja akan kupermalukan si Kuda itu!"

Donghae berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berada.

"Yak Siwon hyung kenapa lama sekali? Bilang saja kalau-"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti saat melihat seorang yang baru saja ingin pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau?" Donghae menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat sempurna begitupun Eunhyuk. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Donghae ditempat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi Donghae memanggil orang yang baru saja berkenalan denganya dengan sebutan 'hyung'

"Kau mengenalnya Hae?" tanya Siwon pura-pura tak tahu.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya hyung, ia adalah seorang pe-"

"Jaga ucapan anda Lee Donghae-ssi. Aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucap Eunhyuk geram. Tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat bungkusan obat digenggamnya.

"Wae? Aku benarkan? Ah apa sekarang kau sedang merayu hyung-ku?"

Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar kalimat Donghae. "Kau salah paham Hae, tadi aku tidak sengaja menubruknya dan kami hanya berkenalan saja," bela Siwon

"Cih, itu merupakan modusnya hyung. Bisa saja setelah itu ia meminta nomor teleponmu lalu menghubungimu untuk memintamu menidurinya."

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat dengan mulus dipipi kanan Donghae. Mata Siwon membulat melihat pelaku penamparan sedangkan Donghae memegang pipinya yang ia yakini memerah sekarang.

"Jaga ucapanmu Lee Donghae-ssi," Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar hebat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, rahangnya mengeras. Dosa apa ia selama ini sehingga harus bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Lee Donghae.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu pandangan kalian, permisi." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Eunhyuk langsung saja berlari. Berlari meninggalkan Donghae dan Siwon mematung ditempat.

Donghae memandang kepergian Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedih. Entahlah ia juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang tak menentu yang bisa membuatnya gila.

Siwon menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia juga bingung akan tingkah Donghae barusan. Menurut siwon, namja yang bernama Eunhyuk tadi merupakan namja baik-baik. Tak terlihat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Donghae. Malah namja tadi memiliki Gummy smile yang dapat membuat orang yang melihat senyum itu menjadi tenang.

"Hae?" Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae. Donghae hanya menatapanya sekilas lalu berjalan menjauhi Siwon menuju parkiran mobil. Sekali lagi Siwon menghembuskan napasnya berat dan melangkah mengikuti Donghae

-oOo-

Eunhyuk menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kasar menimbulkan bunyi yang agak keras. Ia merosot didepan pintu rumhanya. Menumpahkan semua tangisnya akibat perlakuan Donghae padanya hari ini.

"Tuhan apa salahku padamu? Mengapa Kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Andaikan tidak ada Lee Donghae didunia ini apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk bermonolog sendiri. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras berniat melihat siapa yang datang. "Hyukkie? Gwaenchana? Mengapa kau duduk disana?" ucapnya saat melihat sang dongsaeng duduk meringkuk didepan pintu.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya kasar. "Hyung, Mianhae tadi aku terburu-buru sehingga menutup pintunya agak keras," jawab Eunhyuk sembari memberikan senyum palsu pada sang hyung.

Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk dan berjongkok didepan Eunhyuk. "Kau menangis? Matamu juga sembab," Sungmin menangkup pipi Eunhyuk lalu mengelus pipi itu lembut.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sungguh dipaksakan. Sungmin lalu menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukkannya. Membenamkan kepala namja yang lebih tinggi sedikit dibanding dirinya itu pada dadanya. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini dongsaeng tersayangnya itu sedang ada masalah. Ia selalu mendapati dongsaengnya itu menangis sendirian jika ia terbangun tengah malam.

"Menangislah jika ingin menangis chagi. Jangan simpan sendiri, berbagilah dengan hyung," Sungmin menepuk punggung Eunhyuk lembut guna memberikan kenyamanan pada sang dongsaeng.

Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, membenamkan kepalanya didada Sungmin. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya menumpahkan semua isi hatinya melalui tangisan. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak merasakan pelukan hangat Sungmin. Ia sangat merindukannya. Merindukan kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang hanya diberikan oleh keluarganya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Sungmin yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin mencium kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne. kau sudah cukup lama menangis tadi."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum tulusnya pada Sungmin. "Sudah waktunya hyung minum obat, khaja!" Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan membimbing Sungmin untuk berdiri.

Sungmin berdiri dan membiarkan Eunhyuk membimbingnya kedapur. Ia tidak pernah protes akan sikap berlebihan Eunhyuk padanya. menurutnya Eunhyuk memang sangat berlebihan. Ia masih kuat untuk jalan sendiri tetapi Eunhyuk selalu saja membimbingnya ketika berjalan.

"Gumawo," bisik Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lembut dan membawa Sungmin ke kamar mereka

-oOo-

Malam ini sangat dingin. Musim dingin sudah mulai merangkak menyelimuti kota Seoul. Semua orang yang ada diluar maupun didalam rumah memakai pakaian yang berlapis-lapis guna mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Tetapi tidak dengan seseorang. seorang namja tampan pemilik mata sendu dan senyum angelic tengah menatap jalanan dari balkon kamar tidurnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan celana jeans selutut tanpa pakaian hangat sedikitpun.

Matanya menerawang jauh. Sesekali ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya berat. Sesekali juga ia menggumamkan kata 'mianhae'. Entah itu sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Lagi, kalimat itu keluar lagi dari bibir tipisnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kemejanya. Sebuah foto.

"Jeongmal mianhae," ucapnya sembari memandangi foto itu. Kembali ia menyimpan foto itu dan menarik napas panjang. Matanyapun kembali menerawang.

"Hae?" sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Donghae. Ia segera berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Siwon memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Udara diluar sangat dingin,"

Donghae mengacuhkan pertanyaan Siwon. Ia meninggalkan balkon dan masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelumnya menutup pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamarnya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari hyung?" Donghae mendudukkan dirinya diranjangnya sedang Siwon duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang Donghae.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin melihat kondisi sepupuku tersayang," canda Siwon

"Hentikan candaan-mu hyung. Kau membuatku ingin muntah," Donghae memejamkan matanya dengan posisi yang masih terduduk diranjang

"Kau sedang memikirkannya?"

Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon tak mengerti. "Siapa?"

"Eunhyuk mungkin?" jawab Siwon ambigu.

"Apa aku kurang kerjaan sehingga harus memikirkan namja seperti dirinya?"

"Tapi wajahmu berkata kau sedang memikirkannya," goda Siwon

"Hyung jika kau datang kemari hanya ingin menggodaku sebaiknya kau pergi!" ucap Donghae datar.

"Baiklah tuan muda Lee, maafkan aku oke,"

"Hyung,"

"Baiklah…baiklah aku akan keluar. Kau puas?" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar Donghae. "Hati-hati dengan perasaanmu Hae," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Donghae

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lalu merangkak naik keatas tempat tidurnya. Mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Ia lalu berbaring diranjangnya menarik selimutnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

-oOo-

Koridor kampus itu Nampak lengang. Hanya beberapa orang mahasiswa saja yang berjalan untuk masuk kelas atau ke perpustakaan. Seorang namja manis baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Ia duduk dibangkunya dan meletakkan tas selempangnya dilaci mejanya. Hari masih lumayan pagi untuk memulai perkuliahan hari ini.

"Hei Eunhyuk hyung, kau dicari Jung sonsengnim." ucap Seorang namja yang boleh dibilang cantik pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap siapa yang baru saja menegurnya. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui Taemin-Hoobaenya di kelas Dance sedang berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Ne Taeminnie, tapi mengapa Jung sonseng memanggilku?"

Taemin mengangkat bahunya. "Molla, ayolah hyung aku ada kelas hari ini~" rengek Taemin sembari menarik paksa tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Taemin. Eunhyuk memang sedikit dekat dengan Taemin. Sedikit? Tentu saja. Taemin juga merasa was-was atas 'predikat' Eunhyuk di kampus ini dan 'predikat' itu tentunya diberikan oleh seorang Lee Donghae.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu ruangan Jung sonsengnim secara perlahan. Ia memasukki ruangan itu lalu kembali menutup pintu. Matanya membulat saat mendapati sosok yang sangat ingin dihindarinya saat ini bahkan untuk selamanya.

"Oh kau sudah datang Lee Hyukjae?" ucap seorang namja -yang diketahui sebagai Jung sonseng- yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca sebuah map yang berisikan kertas putih.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju meja Jung Sonseng dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ne Sonsengnim,"

Namja yang dipanggil Sonsengnim tadi kemudian meletakkan map yang dibacanya diatas meja dan memperlihatkan kertas putih yang tertera diatas map itu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae-namja disamping Eunhyuk- hanya menautkan alisnya tak mengerti ketika membaca sederet kalimat dari kertas putih itu.

"Ini adalah formulir untuk kompetisi Dance, masing-masing Universitas wajib menampilkan dua orang dancer. Mau itu duet ataupun solo itu terserah kalian."

"Kalian?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berucap berbarengan.

Jung sonsengnim hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja kalian. Kalian berdua adalah orang yang paling memungkinkan untuk mewakili kampus, dilihat dari kemampuan menari kalian, aku yakin kalian berdua bisa membawa kompetisi ini hingga ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi" ucap Jung sonseng bangga

"Kapan kompetisi ini diadakan?" Donghae yang sedari tadi menyimak perkataan Jung sonseng langsung saja buka suara.

"1 minggu lagi, dan mulai sekarang kalian berdua harus latihan. Mau itu duet atau solo dance kalian sendiri yang putuskan. Oh iya satu lagi, karena saat ini Jadwal kuliah kalian sudah semakin padat, kalian hanya punya waktu latihan pada malam hari. Jadi pandai-pandailah mengatur waktu kalian." jelas Jung sonseng panjang lebar.

Donghae sedikit menyeringai. Entah apa arti dari seringaiannya barusan. Sedang Eunhyuk tengah berpikir keras. Ia sangat senang jika harus mengikuti kompetisi itu, tetapi mengingat waktu latihannya pada malam hari, itu berarti waktu kerja baginya tidak ada. Untuk saat ini ia kesampingkan dulu tentang masalah Donghae.

"Ehm…itu Sonsengnim..bisakah aku tidak ikut kompetisi ini?" ucap Eunhyuk ragu. Wajahnya menunduk takut. Donghae yang mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk langsung menatapnya dari samping. Ia sedikit mnegernyitkan alisnya.

"Eh? Wae? Bukannya kau sangat menyukai dance?"

"I-iya sonsengnim tapi…tapi jika harus latihan pada malam hari aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja," lirihnya.

Jung sonsengnim hanya menghela napas berat. Donghae tersenyum meremahkan sambil berdecih kecil. 'Bekerja? Tentu saja kan? Kau harus melayani manusia-manusia menjijikkan itu.' batin Donghae

"Bagaimana denganmu Lee Donghae?" Suara Jung sonsengnim membuat Donghae refleks menatap sonsengnimnya itu. Ia tampak berpikir. Sedetik kemudian senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaiannya terpampang diwajah malaikatnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan ikut jika Lee Hyukjae tidak bisa!"

Perkataan Donghae sontak membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae heran. 'Apa lagi yang direncanakannya Tuhan? Tak cukupkah ia mempermalukanku selama ini?' batin Eunhyuk.

"Mengapa jadi serumit ini?" Jung Sonsaeng memijit pelipisnya. "Aku tak mau tahu. Kalian berdua harus mengikuti kompetisi itu. Dan kau Eunhyuk, tadi aku sudah mengatakan untuk pandai mengatur waktu kan? Aku tak terima alasan apapun." ucap Jung sonsaeng final

"T-tapi sonsaengnim bukankah ada yang lebih bagus dariku? Jung Yunho bisa menggantikanku." mohon Eunhyuk

Jung sonsaengnim menatap Donghae meminta persetujuan. Sejujurnya ia memang menginginkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengikuti kompetisi ini. Bukannya meragukan kemapuan muridnya yang lain tetapi ia yakin akan kemampuan dua anak didiknya ini.

Tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Donghae-hanya wajah datar- Jung sonsaengnim kembali menghela napas berat. "Maafkan aku Lee Hyukjae, jika kau menolak maka beasiswamu akan kami alihkan pada orang lain."

Eunhyuk terhenyak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi. Beasiswa yang diperolehnya dengan susah payah hingga menguras otak dan seluruh tenaganya kini akan dialihkan pada orang lain? Itu tidak mungkin. Uang hasil kerjanya hanya bisa menutupi kehidupan mereka sehari-hari, itupun masih amat sangat kurang.

"B-baik sonsaengnim, tapi jangan alihkan beasiswa saya pada orang lain."

Jung sonsengnim hanya tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menepuk kedua pundak anak didiknya itu. "Berjuanglah, aku percaya pada kalian."

-oOo-

Langit kota Seoul sudah berubah wrana menjadi merah jingga. Sebentar lagi langit itu akan bertransformasi menjadi hitam yang menandakan sang raja siang telah kembali keperaduannya. Seorang namja manis sedang berjalan dengan lunglai memasuki rumah kontrakkannya. Ia tengah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jung sonsaengnim padanya. ia bingung harus senang atau sedih dengan terpilihnya dirinya sebagai perwakilan untuk kompetisi dance minggu depan.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya berat. Tangan putih susunya terangkat memutar kenop pintu yang ada didepannya.

"Aku pulang!" serunya tak bersemangat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah rumahnya yang tidak begitu besar itu dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang sudah berwarna usang itu.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin sambil tergagap. Ia keluar dari dalam kamar dan berjalan tertatih menuju tempat Eunhyuk berada. Satu tangannya ditumpukkan pada dinding untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri hyung-nya tersebut. dipapahnya Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"Kenapa keluar? Tadi Hyukkie akan ke kamar kok,"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Ha-hanya ingin menyambutmu"

Mata Eunhyuk memanas mendengar kalimat Sungmin yang tergagap. Semakin hari Sungmin semakin sulit untuk berbicara, tubuhnya semakin ringkih, kulitnya semakin pucat. Satu tetes Kristal beningpun meluncur dengan bebasnya dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ke-kenapa menangis Hyuk-kie?"

Tangisan Eunhyuk pecah. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang hyung yang saat ini telah berubah menjadi lebih kurus darinya. Dipeluknya dengan erat seakan tak akan pernah lagi memeluk hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Hyung, aku mohon bertahanlah. aku akan mencari uang untuk membawamu kerumah sakit," isaknya masih terus memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dibalik punggung Eunhyuk. Ia mengusap punggung Eunhyuk lembut. "Hyung a-akan bertahan se-selama kau bersama hyung."

Eunhyuk melepas pelukkannya dan memandangi wajah Sungmin. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu hyung, bersabarlah sedikit lagi ne?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil pada Eunhyuk

-oOo-

Donghae keluar dari dalam mobil sportnya. Tidak seperti Donghae yang biasanya yang saat memasuki rumahnya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tidak berperi kepintuan. Saat ini Donghae memasuki rumahnya dan membuka pintunya dengan biasa membuat semua maid yang ada dirumah megah orang tuanya itu mengernyitkan dahi. Ada yang bersyukur karena tuan muda mereka telah insyaf dan ada juga yang berpikir takut-takut jika Donghae sedang tidak waras hari ini. Ck dasar maid kurang ajar.

"Hei tuan muda Lee, apa yang membuatmu berbeda hari ini?" sapa seorang namja yang tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya saat Donghae melewati ruang tamu itu.

"Ah Siwon hyung. Kau sudah lama pulang?" tanya Donghae tak nyambung. "Aku kekamar sekarang hyung, bye~"

Donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya membuat seorang Choi Siwon menatapnya aneh. Mulutnya ternganga lebar heran akan perubahan sikap sepupunya itu.

"Kemarin seperti mayat hidup, sekarang seperti malaikat, besok pasti seperti monster." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada majalah yang tadi dibacanya.

-oOo-

Sudah 4 hari Donghae dan Eunhyuk latihan bersama untuk kompetisi dance mereka nanti. Mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan duo dance atau duet meskipun itu merupakan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk heran dengan sikap Donghae padanya. sikap Donghae yang terkadang baik dan kadang juga memojokkannya dengan hinaannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kepribadian Donghae.

"Hei bitch mengapa gerakanmu kaku sekali? Bukankah kau selalu melaukan yang lebih dari ini?" ucap Donghae. Ia merasa kesal saat mereka harus melakukan skinship, Eunhyuk malah menghindarinya.

Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas dalam dan meminta maaf pada Donghae.

"Cobalah untuk professional Eunhyuk-ssi, bukankah kau selalu melakukan yang lebih dari ini?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam. "Maaf jika itu semua mengganggumu Donghae-ssi, aku berada disini bukan untuk menerima celaanmu, bahkan aku rela tidak bekerja demi kompetisi ini." Geramnya

"Tch, apa tubuhmu itu tak bisa jika tak disentuh semalam saja?" cibir Donghae

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ingin rasanya ia menampar namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini tapi ia urungkan mengingat ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Bertengkar dengan namja didepannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin lelah.

"Aku pulang." ucap Eunhyuk.

Ia berjalan menjauhi Donghae mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang latihan. Ia sudah muak berhadapan dengan namja plinplan itu. Lebih baik ia menemani Sungmin hyung-nya dirumah. Ingin berangkat kerja? itu tidak mungkin. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam sedangkan sift kerja Eunhyuk mulai dari jam 6 sore. Nekat pergi? Ia hanya akan mendapat omelan dari atasannya. Meskipun gajinya dikurangi akibat ia bolos beberapa hari, itu bukan masalah jika harus mengorbankan beasiswanya.

Donghae hanya menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan mata sendunya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta namja itu tetap tinggal atau memintanya mengantarnya pulang tetapi ego seorang Lee Donghae lebih besar dibanding perasaan apapun didalam hatinya.

"Dasar Jalang!" umpatnya dan kembali melatih gerakkan dancenya.

-oOo-

Hari dimana kompetisi yang akan diikuti oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun tiba. Sejak sejam yang lalu mereka berada ditempat kompetisi itu. Sebentar lagi giliran mereka akan tiba. Eunhyuk terlihat gugup sedang Donghae terlihat tampak tenang.

'Tuhan, semoga Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja dirumah' batinnya. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya guna menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Donghae yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Hei seorang Lee Donghae, orang yang paling jarang senyum dan sangat membenci-apa iya?- Eunhyuk tersenyum? Ia mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau gugup?" tanyanya lembut

Eunhyuk yang mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari Donghae hanya terdiam. Hatinya menghangat saat manic hitam kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan manic coklat Donghae. Seakan ia melihat berjiuta kunang-kunang berwarna biru diantara mereka.

"Hei bitch aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau gugup?" suara Donghae yang meninggi dan mencibirnya membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Donghae. Eh? Eunhyuk melamun? Tentang Donghae? Apa ini salah?

Eunhyuk menggeleng lalu mengangguk. Ia bingung akan berekspresi seperti apa.

"Pejamkan matamu dan pikirlah tentang tempat yang indah. Itu akan membuat kegugupanmu hilang." ucap Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk sedikit pun.

Antara sadar dan tidak Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang Donghae katakan. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu memikirkan tentang dirinya yang tengah berjalan dibawah bunga sakura yang sedang mekar bersama Sungmin hyungnya.

"_Peserta nomor undian 104 silahkan naik ke atas panggung"_

Suara panggilan dari michrophone itu menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari acara menghilangkan gugupnya. Ia memandangi Donghae sebentar kemudian mereka berdua naik ke atas panggung.

Musik pun diputar. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka seirama music. Eunhyuk juga tak terlalu canggung seperti saat latihan. Donghae pun demikian. Sesekali Donghae mencuri-curi memandangi Eunhyuk saat menari. Ia akui jika tubuh Eunhyuk sangat lentur jika menari dan ia sangat…..menyukainya.

Music yang mengiringi gerakan dance Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih setengah, tetapi ada yang janggal pada panggung itu. Donghae menyadari kejanggalan itu. Ia menatap keatas melihat speaker yang tergantung dilangit-langit panggung sedikit bergoyang dan itu tepat diatas Eunhyuk.

Krek krek BRUGH

Music berhenti. Semua Juri dan staff yang ada ditempat itu berdiri. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat kejadian tak terduga ini.

Dipojok sebelah kanan panggung, Donghae sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan Eunhyuk berada dibawah tubuhnya. Ya kalian benar. Saat speaker tadi jatuh, Donghae refleks berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk dan melindungi Eunhyuk dengan tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Donghae memegang pundak Eunhyuk. Ia mentapa mata Eunhyuk tersirat sekali jika namja kelahiran 15 oktober itu tengah khawatir pada dancemate-nya itu.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia takut, sangat takut dengan kejadian barusan. Donghae yang mengerti akan ketakutan Eunhyuk refleks memeluk Eunhyuk berusaha memberikan ketenangan bagi namja kelahiran 4 april itu.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai menuju halte. Hari sudah sangat larut. Ia tahu Bus sudah jarang jika selarut ini tapi ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya.

Ia menghela napas berat ketika mengingat kejadian diatas panggung tadi. Speaker yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh, Donghae yang menolongnya, dan Donghae yang memeluknya demi menenangkannya.

'Kenapa ia jadi sebaik itu?' batinnya. Kembali kata-kata Donghae terngiang ditelinganya.

"_Jangan pulang sendirian, aku akan mengantarmu." _Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut mengingat Donghae yang perhatian padanya.

"_Jangan salah sangka bitch, aku hanya kasihan padamu." _senyum Eunhyuk menghilang terganti dengan wajah kesal dan kecewa.

"Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku selalu memikirkan namja itu sekarang? Aish kau gila Lee Hyukjae" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya menengadah memandangi langit malam. "indah" gumamnya tatkala manic hitam kelamnya menatap bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit.

"Kau suka Eunhyuk hyung?"

Deg

Eunhyuk sontak menurunkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat saat mendapati namja berambut hitam kelam dengan mata sipit namun lebar dan panjang itu menatapnya sembari tersenyum atau bisa disebut seringai?

"Nich-khun?" ucapnya terbata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia mengenal namja yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Namja yang selalu menginginkannya ketika ia sedang bekerja di club malam. Namja yang selalu berkata jika ia mencintainya. Dan itu sungguh sangat membuat Eunhyuk takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini disini hyung?" nichkhun namja tadi berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memundurkan dirinya yang masih terduduk di halte Bus.

"A-aku…aku baru pulang dari kompeti- AKHH" Eunhyuk memekik sakit saat Nichkhun dengan cepat dan kasar mencengkram pergelangan tanganya.

"Aku selalu menunggumu di club hyung. Apa yang membuatmu membolos hm?" Nichkhun semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Eunhyuk berontak dan ingin lari tetapi terlambat. Tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu dihimpit oleh Nichkhun.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu hyung, tapi mengapa kau selalu menghindariku eoh?" Nichkhun semakin kuat menghimpit tubuh Eunhyuk hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke tanah. Dengan cepat Nichkhun menarik tubuh Eunhyuk dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berusaha berontak tetapi tenaga Nichkhun yang lebih kuat darinya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Eunhyuk. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja ada yang menolongnya.

"Yang akau inginkan adalah-"

Nichkhun tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia langsung meraup bibir merah Eunhyuk dengan rakusnya. Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya rapat. Tangannya memberontak dari cengkraman Nichkhun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri agar bibir Nichkhun terlepas dari bibirnya.

Nichkhun yang merasa geram segera beralih keleher Eunhyuk yang sedikit terekspos. Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang melepas syalnya tadi. Nichkhun masih sibuk menciumi leher Eunhyuk, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memberontak. Sekuat tenaga ia kembali menggerakkan lehernya guna menghindari bibir Nichkhun pada lehernya.

"Khun-ah aku mohon Hiks jangan lakukan ini padaku hiks"

Seoalah tuli, Nichkhun hanya melakukan pekerjaannya-menjilati leher Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba saja Nichkhun merasa ada seseorang yang menarik baju bagian belakangnya. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Eunhyuk juga tangannya dari tangan Eunhyuk.

BRUGH

Satu pukulan melayang tepat mengenai wajah tampannya. Ia tersungkur ke tanah. Ia bangkit perlahan sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah kemudian berdecih pelan. Nichkhun bangkit ingin memukul namja yang tadi memukulnya namun….

BUUGHH

Satu pukulan telak mengenai perutnya sehingga membuatnya mundur kebelakang sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Jika kau ingin menyentuhnya setidaknya lakukanlah ditempat yang terhormat!" ucap namja itu geram. Melihat Nichkhun yang sudah tidak mungkin membalas lagi, namja tadi segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah menangis dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Do-Donghae kau mau membawaku kemana?" tak ada jawaban dari namja yang tengah menarik-menyeretnya itu.

"A-aku ingin pulang, lepaskan aku," titah Eunhyuk

"DIAMLAH PELACUR" Donghae namja yang menarik-menyeret Eunhyuk menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah datarnya membuat Eunhyuk tak berkutik.

Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Eunhyuk masuk kedalam. Eunhyuk hanya menurut karena ketakutan.

…

BRAAKK BRUUK

Donghae membuka dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras lalu melemaparkan(?) Eunhyuk sehingga terjatuh diatas ranjang King sizenya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk datar seolah Eunhyuk adalah makhluk yang paling hina didunia ini.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya sehingga melakukannya ditempat umum eoh?" ucap Donghae ambigu. Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae tak mengerti.

Perlahan ia mulai mendekati ranjangnya. Eunhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya yang berada di atas ranjang Donghae.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Eunhyuk takut-takut. Donghae hanya menyeringai dan menaiki ranjangnya.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin melakukan seperti yang namja tadi lakukan padamu!"

Mata Eunhyuk membulat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tubuhnya semakin mundur kebelakang. Tetapi sialnya, kepala ranjang Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan mundurnya membuat Eunhyuk meringis dalam hati.

'Tuhan aku mohon bantu aku,' batinnya

"Mengapa tidak mau? Apa karena kau membenciku eoh? Aku bisa memberikanmu uang lebih banyak dibanding orang yang pernah kau layani,"

Eunhyuk semakin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat seprei ranjang Donghae. Eunhyuk melirik kearah kanan ranjang Donghae. Mendapat kesempatan untuk menghindari Donghae, ia mencoba menuruni ranjang Donghae.

GREP

Terlambat. Donghae lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya sehingga ia jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang Donghae. Dengan sigap Donghae menindih tubuh Eunhyuk hingga mata mereka beradu.

"Kau tahu…. aku mencintaimu."

Eunhyuk tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia menatap mata sendu Donghae dalam.

Eunhyuk POV

Ada apa dengan namja ini? Apa katanya? ia mencintaiku? Apa ini hanya bualannya saja hanya untuk meniduriku?

Apa? Meniduri? Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku sudah menjaga kesucianku dengan baik selama ini. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya pada namja yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku.

Eunhyuk POV End

Donghae membelai lembut pipi Eunhyuk. Sedetik kemudian ia mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir plum Eunhyuk. Menghisap bibir itu kasar. Eunhyuk berusaha memberontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Donghae tetapi dengan sigap Donghae membawa kedua tangan Eunhyuk kesamping kepalanya dan menguncinya disana.

"Mpmhhh..Le-lepaskan ak-ku Lee Dong-Hae" ucap Eunhyuk terbata. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan menghindari bibir Donghae.

"Wae? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan Hyukkie?" ucap donghae ditengah ciumannya.

'Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku,'

.

.

.

TBC

Ehem…ehem… chap 3 sampe sini dulu ya. ANDWAEEEEE JANGAN BUANG RIYY KE LAUT, BUANG DI KAMAR HAEHYUK AJA NEEEEE~. #abaikan.

Mian kalau ceritanya makin gaje kayak gini. Riyy masih belum berpengalaman sih, hanya nuangin apa yang ada dipikiran Riyy aja dalam bentuk tulisan.

Ehmm mungkin chap depan udah naik rate tuh, semoga saja hehehe. Bagaiman chap ini? Tambah mengecewakan ya? Iya Riyy tahu kok. Ini mah gak bagus sama sekali.

Gumawo buat yang udah mau baca dan setia menunggu ff ini #emang ada?. Ah baiklah Riyy balas ripiunya satu-satu ne.

Anchofishy : iya dasar ikan Mokpo jelek #dibantaiHae. Ia Ming lagi kambuh tuh, Hae mau gak ya selidikin Hyuk? #plak

Guest : si Hae mah emang gengsan chingu. Lain di mulut lain di hati. Ini udah kilat chingu. Masih lama kah?

Hyukies : iya si Hae sadis banget ne, Hyuk sabar kok. Hyuk kan bukan crybaby lagi. #emang iya ya?

Niknukss : heh? Masih kurang kesiksa? Ini aja Hyuk nya udah mewek-mewek gitu

iss sie jewels : iya Hae cinta kok sama Hyuk. Ehmm,,jawaban tentang Ming udah ada diatas kan?

Nila Arieswari : annyeong juga Nila, gwenchana, gumawo atas pujian dan semangatnya

YongWook : gwenchana chingu. Hah? Chingu ummanya s ikan itu ya? Ajarin anaknya dong ahjumma, si ikan tuh mulutnya pedas banget dah #ditendang. Soal Ming udah terjawab di chap ini kan?

Haehyukss : si ikan emang kasar banget dah. Beneran tuh, makin cinta baru tau rasa dia

Eunkha : eh nangis ya? #sodorin tisu. Cupcupcup jangan namgis ya chingu, Hyuk baik-baik aja kok. Soal Ming udak ketahua kan di chap ini.

Guest : ne. ini juga udah update chingu.

lee minji elf : gumawo sudah mau membaca ini.

Haiiro-Sora : Hae emang jahat banget dah, soal Ming udah di baca kan di atas. Jangan esmosi dong, es batu aja ya :p

HaeHyuk Baby's : jangan lemar Donghae ke jurang, ke pelukkan Riyy aja ne hehehe. Eh? Suka kata-katanya Hae? Jangan2 chingu sekutunya Hae ya buat nyakitin Hyuk #digerek. Iya tuh si ikan kalo suka bilang aja napa? Sok jahat loe Hae #ditoyorHae

lyndaariezz : Hae emang pedas banget mulutnya. Habis makan sambel sih kekeke. Untuk jawaban Ming udah dibaca diatas kan?

Amandhharu0522 : iya emang si Hae tuh otaknya udah error tingkat dewa. Ini udah lanjut, gak pake asap tapi pake kereta hahahaha

lee ikan : iya si Hae udah stress akut tuh karena gak diperhatiin sama Hyuk. Uhh lope lope juga buat mu deh chingu.

MingMin : anyyeong juga MingMin, gumawo pujiannya ya. Gak nyangka ada yang bilang ff gaje ini bagus. Jeongmal gumawo, ne ff ini chap depan akan naik rate ke M hahaha, tapi gak yakin kalo bisa #pundung.

NicKyun : eh? Sedih kah? Ne si ikan cemburu buta sama Junsu #ngakak bareng. Ini udah lanjut.

nurul. : tutup telinga chingu. Emang si ikan mulutnya gak nanggung. Ehm kalo Ming meninggal gak tahu juga sih, Ming itu sakit kanker, bagusnya Ming meninggal atau jangan ya?

elza orizhuka : joget bareng juga ahh…NC ? chap depan deh yah kekeke~ tapi gak yakin ah bisa buat meski pernah buat juga sih sebelumnya, tapi malah gak dapet feelnya #kok malah curhat ya? Gumawo pujianya.

Daevict024 : ne ini udah lanjut chingu

elizabethkim : ini dah lanjut

sullhaehyuk : eoh speechless? Wah eon hebat dong ya muahahaha. Tenang aja saeng, itu mah hanya ungkapan bibir appa saja, itu bukan dari hati appa. Appa tetap sayang eomma kok :D

bluerissing : heh? Tanggung jawab? YAAK LEE DONGHAE, TANGGUNG JAWAB NOH SAMA ANAK ORANG #ditendangHae

Meyla Rahma : Woaahh… senengnya ff Riyy bisa di baca sama Mey Kyaaaa #lebay. Gumawo pujiannya chingu, ne Riyy ikutin aja saran chingu, udah riyy ubah kok tema-nya. Jeongmal gumao masukkannya.

AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : heh? Emang pantes tuh si ikan jadi makanan Heebum, tapi kasiah Hyuknya nanti kalo suaminya jadi makanan kucing. Ini dah lanjut kok. Gumawo.

RieHaeHyuk : jangan di getok kepala Hae, entar pabbo-nya kumat lagi. Ming gak pa-pa kok, ehmm tapi bagusnya Ming di buat meninggal apa jangan ya?

Kim Eun Seob : Ming gak kenapa-napa, Ming juga gak mati kok. Tenang aja.

: tuh dah tau kana pa yag terjadi sama Ming. Iya si ikan emang jahat banget

anieJOYERS : iya iya iya

adakah namanya yang belum kesebut? Jeongmal mianata. Tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan juga ripiu. Buat siders juga, gumawo

oh iya ff 'WDYLM' Riyy belum bisa lanjut. Idenya lagi mentok hehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, But I Love U**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Lee Donghae adalah seorang namja kaya dan mapan sering mencaci dan menghina Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk yang merupakan namja miskin. Apa alasan Donghae benci dan sering menghina Eunhyuk? Benarkah seorang Lee Donghae sangat membenci Eunhyuk atau malah mencintainya? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

**IlI**

Happy Reading^^

-oOo-

Seorang namja imut berbadan agak kurus dengan wajah pucatnya sedang duduk gelisah diruang tamunya yang tak terlalu besar itu. Mata bulat kelincinya terus saja menatap jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding rumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Hyuk-kie kenapa be-lum pulang?" gumamnya.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon sang dongsaeng. 1 menit ia menunggu tetapi dongsaeng tersayangnya itu tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

"A-pa Hyuk-kie masih ta-mpil se-karang?" ia bermonolog sendiri. Kembali ia menelepon sang dongsaeng tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tak pernah ada jawaban dari sang dongsaeng.

"Jun-Su," ucapnya kemudian mencari nama yang tadi disebutnya di kontak ponselnya.

TUUUT

"_Yeoboseo?"_ ucap suara diseberang sana

"Su i-ini hyung, a-apa kau ber-sama Hyuk-kie?" ucap Sungmin susah payah.

"_Aniya hyung, apa ia belum pulang?"_

Sungmin mengangguk meski junsu tak mungkin melihatnya.

"_Hyung jangan kemana-mana ne. aku akan kesana dengan Jae hyung. Setelah itu aku akan mencari Hyukkie!"_

"N-ne,"

PIP~ Sungmin mematikan teleponnya. Matanya menatap pintu rumahnya kalau-kalau Eunhyuk akan pulang.

"K-kau dima-na Hyuk-kie?"

-oOo-

Malam semakin merangkak naik menyelimuti kota Seoul. Suara isakkan tangis terdengar di sebuah kamar rumah megah tempat dimana dua orang anak manusia sedang bercumbu

"Donghae hiks aku mohon hiks lepaskan aku AKHH…."

Eunhyuk terus menangis saat Donghae masih menciumnya dengan kasar dan brutal. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Donghae membuat Donghae sedikit meringis kesakitan. Dengan sigap Donghae mengambil syal dari atas meja nakasnya kemudian…

SRET

Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang kedua tangan Eunhyuk sudah terikat dengan kuat dikepala ranjang. Air mata Eunhyuk semakin deras mengalir. Kembali Donghae menggerayangi tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia menyingkap kemeja Eunhyuk yang sudah agak kusut itu sehingga memperlihatkan perut rata Eunhyuk yang putih mulus tanpa noda.

Donghae membelai perut itu lembut membuat Eunhyuk harus menggigit kuat bibirnya agar tidak mendesah.

"Sudah berapa orang yang merasakan tubuh mulusmu ini Hyukkie?" Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam. Terlihat sekali jika pancaran mata Donghae sangat terluka. Eunhyuk menggeleng kuat. Tangannya bergerak liar diatas sana ingin melepas ikatan yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku mohon Donghae hiks lepaskan aku hiks…."

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk tajam. "Wae?! Kenapa aku harus melepasmu?, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi Hyukkie, mulai sekarang kau milikku!"

Eunhyuk semakin menangis kala Donghae menempelkan kembali bibir tipisnya ke bibir plum Eunhyuk.

"Mmmphh Hiks Le-Lepashh Mmphh…." rasanya Eunhyuk ingin sekali berontak, namun kedua tangannya yang terikat datas sana menghalangi semua pergerakannya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menggeliat dan menutup rapat bibirnya agar tak mendesah.

Donghae melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan menatap Eunhyuk sekilas. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah akibat menahan tangis. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terluka akibat terlalu keras menggigitnya. Tatapan Donghae beralih pada kemeja Eunhyuk yang tersingkap.

BREEKK

Dengan sekali tarikan, Donghae berhasil merobek kemeja Eunhyuk dan membuat semua kancingnya terpental kemana-mana. Hawa dingin langsung menyergapi tubuh Eunhyuk yang sekarang telah Half naked. Mata Donghae tertuju pada leher jenjang Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati satu tanda baru disana. 'Itu pasti perbuatan namja tadi!' pikirnya.

Dengan cepat Donghae membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Menjilat tanda yang ditinggalkan Nichkhun untuk Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan menghilangkan bekas ini dan menambalnya dengan punyaku Hyukkie!" ucapan Donghae terdengar ambigu di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semakin menangis kala Donghae mulai menjilat, mengulum dan menghisap kulit lehernya.

"AKHH…Donghae hiks aku mohon hiks hentikan ini AKHH…."

Eunhyuk memekik disela isakkannya saat Donghae menghisap kuat kulit lehernya sehingga menimbulkan sebuah tanda yang berwarna biru tua yang lebih pekat dari tanda sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan ini! Bukankah ini pekerjaanmu?" Donghae menyeringai. Segera disambarnya kembali bibir plum Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya rapat. Tak mau sedikitpun melayani bibir Donghae. Donghae menjilat bibir bawah dan atas Eunhyuk secara bergantian. Merasa kesal karena tak mendapat respon, Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Anghh…." Kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan oleh Donghae. Segera saat Eunhyuk mengerang, dengan lincah Donghae memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Eunhyuk Memainkan lidahnya di langit-langit mulut Eunhyuk. Ia mengabsen seluruh isi didalam mulut itu mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia ajak bertarung. Tetapi sepertinya benda itu tak mau bertarung dengannya.

Dengan sengaja Donghae memanjangkan lidahnya didalam mulut Eunhyuk sehingga menyodok kerongkongan Eunhyuk membuatnya sedikit tersedak. Donghae sedikit menyeringai akibat perbuatannya barusan. Dikeluarkannya lidahnya dari dalam mulut Eunhyuk kemudian menjilati rahang Eunhyuk yang tegas.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah menikmatinya?" ucap Donghae disela aktifitasnya menjilati rahang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng kuat. Matanya terlihat sembab. Air matanya tak mau berhenti sedari tadi. "Kau gila Lee Donghae hiks Kau benar-benar namja gila eumhh…." umpatnya.

Donghae menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk. "kau benar Lee Hyukjae aku adalah namja gila. AKU GILA KARENAMU KAU TAHU? KAU PIKIR APA ALASANKU SELAMA INI MENCIBIR DAN MENGHINAMU EOH? ITU KARENA AKU INGIN KAU MEMPERHATIKANKU ITU SAJA!" Suara Donghae meninggi membuat tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar hebat.

"Aku ingin kau memperhatikanku Hyukkie, aku menyukaimu," suara Donghae melembut. Manik coklat madunya menatap lembut manik hitam kelam milik Eunhyuk.

"Ji-Jika Kau menyukaiku to-tolong lepaskan aku hiks…"

Wajah Donghae kembali datar saat mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk. "Never!" ucapnya lalu kembali mencumbu Eunhyuk.

Donghae menjilati nipple Eunhyuk yang berwarna merah muda itu. Ia melumuri kedua nipple itu dengan saliva dari lidah panasnya. Sesekali ia memutar lidahnya pada nipple itu membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang.

"Emmhhh…Hiks Do-Donghae mhhh….henti-kkanmhh Hiks,"

Donghae tak memperdulikan permohonan Eunhyuk. Ia masih asyik menjilati nipple sebelah kiri Eunhyuk. "Aamhh…."

Eunhyuk menggelinjang saat Donghae memasukkan nipple kirinya kedalam mulut hangatnya. Ia hisap nipple itu dengan kuat menyedot nipple itu seakan ia akan mendapatkan ASI dari nipple menggoda itu. Tangan kirinya sibuk memelintir nipple kanan Eunhyuk yang tampak menegang hebat.

Ia tarik nipple itu lalu mencubitnya dan memelintirnya kembali. Ia melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Merasa hambar dengan nipple kiri Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali meraup nipple kanan Eunhyuk. Memperlakukannya sama persis dengan yang dilakukannya pada nipple kiri Eunhyuk.

Sementara mulut dan tangannya sibuk dengan kedua nipple Eunhyuk, tangan yang satunya ia turunkan kebagian bawah tubuh Eunhyuk dan membelai perut rata Eunhyuk. Ia turunkan pinggangnya sehingga kejantanannya terhimpit dan beradu dengan kejantanan milik Eunhyuk.

"Nngghh…Hiks…Eumh…Do-Donghae mmhh hiks"

"Eurmhhh…sshhh" Donghae menggeram nikmat saat merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan dibagian bawahnya. Dengan perlahan ia gerakkan pinggulnya naik turun sehingga benda kebanggaannya itu bergesekkan dengan kejantanan milik Eunhyuk dari balik celana mereka.

Tangan-tangan Donghae mulai menurunkan zipper celana Eunhyuk lalu membuka kancing celananya. Dengan sekali tarikan, celana beserta boxer Eunhyuk sudah terjatuh dibawah ranjang. Eunhyuk meringis saat merasakan hawa dingin pada bagian bawahnya. Ia semakin mencengkram kuat syal yang mengikat tangannya.

Mulut Donghae masih sibuk mengulum nipple Eunhyuk, tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membelai paha dalam Eunhyuk tanpa menyentuh daerah selangkangan Eunhyuk.

"Eeunghh…Hentikannhh…ahh.."

Merasa tak tahan, Donghae duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan memandangi bagian selangkangan Eunhyuk. Dapat dilihatnya kejantanan Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum..

"Donghae ja-jangan aku mohon hiks…"

Eunhyuk memohon ketika Donghae menatapnya kejantanannya penuh nafsu. Seolah tuli, Donghae dengan segera membelai lembut kejantanan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang nikmat. Tangannya bergerak liar diatas sana menarik-nariknya kebawah berharap ikatannya akan segera terbuka.

"Eunghh….Eumhhh hiks…" Eunhyuk mendesah sambil terisak saat Donghae meremas-remas kejantananya. Ia memijatnya dari pangkal hingga ujung. Berulang-ulang mengirimkan impuls kenikmatan pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memang tidak menginginkannya tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Sedikitnya ia menikmati permainan Donghae tetapi ini benar-benar hal yang salah. Ia mencoba semampunya agar tak lepas kendali.

"Aanngghhh…annnhhhh….." Eunhyuk mendesah dan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahannya lagi "Mmmhhhh…..Nnngghhh…" Donghae menjilat kejantanan Eunhyuk dari pangkal hingga ujung dengan seduktif melumurinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya kuat merasakan nikmat yang menjalar dibagian bawahnya.

"Eunghh…hiks…Do-Donghaehh..eeuumhhh…hentikan..hiks .." tubuh Eunhyuk menggelinjang dibawah tubuh Donghae. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bebasnya bisa mengeluarkan desahannya seperti itu.

Donghae mulai memasukkan kejatanan Eunhyuk kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

"Akhh…Donghaeehh..mhh…Hentikan…ahh…akuuhh…berjanji hiks akannhh pergii dari hidupmu hiks mmhh…" Eunhyuk berusaha berbicara ditengah desahan dan isakkannya.

Donghae agak tersentak mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk. Ia menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya. Mengeluarkan kejantanan Eunhyuk dari dalam mulutnya dan merangkak naik. Ia menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Tatapannya terlihat sendu.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Kau hidupku kau tahu? Aku mencintamu," ucapnya lembut kemudian mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap Donghae. Tangannya sudah sangat pegal diatas sana.

"Jika begitu hiks lepaskan aku sekarang!" Eunhyuk tak lelah untuk memohon pada Donghae agar melepaskannya. Tetapi Donghae tetaplah Donghae. Apa yang ia inginkan harus didapatkannya. "DIAM-" emosi Donghae tersulut. "-Diam dan nikmatilah!" setelah berucap demkian, ia kembali menurunkan wajahnya keselangkangan Eunhyuk.

Tangan kekarnya meraih kejantanan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Eunhyuk sedikit menggeram antara nikmat dan sakit. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia kembali memasukkan kejantanan Eunhyuk pada mulutnya. Mengulumnya dalam, menghisapnya kuat bahkan ia menggigit kulit kejantanan Eunhyuk sehingga menimbulkan bekas biru tua yang kentara di kejantanan mungil Eunhyuk.

"Akhh….Kau gila Donghaehh eumhhh….hiks Aku membenci..eumuuhh hiks.."

Tanpa memperdulikan kalimat Eunhyuk, Donghae masih dengan semangat menaik turunkan kepalanya menghisap kejantanan Eunhyuk. Donghae menyeringai ketika kejantanan Eunhyuk mulai berkedut ringan. Dengan cepat ia menaik turunkan kepalanya membantu memijat pangkal kejantanan Eunhyuk dan memainkan twinsball Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk semakin terangsang hebat.

"Aangghh…Annnhhh..hiks…aaahh…AAAHHHHH" desahan panjang Eunhyuk menandakan ia telah mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Donghae. Donghae meminum semua cairan itu bahkan ia menghisap kejantanan Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sperma-sperma Eunhyuk yang masih tersisa di kejantanannya.

Eunhyuk terengah-engah. Ia meraup oksigen dengan kasar. "Apahh kau menikmatinyaah baby?" Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau BASTARD Lee Donghae hiks, Aku tak menyangka Kau mau hiks meniduri seorang yang kau sebut pelacur hiks.." dada Eunhyuk naik turun menahan amarah sambil terisak. Jika saja tangannya sedang tidak terikat, ia pasti akan menghajar namja yang sedang duduk berlutut di hadapannya ini.

"Kita akan keacara inti sekarang!" ucap Donghae datar. Ia segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya yang menempel ditubuhnya sehingga saat ini ia naked total. Ia menekuk kedua kaki Eunhyuk dan mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah menegang hebat. Mata Eunhyuk membulat melihat apa yang tengah Donghae lakukan.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap. Tubuhnya tengah bergetar hebat karena takut. Ditariknya kuat tangannya yang berada diatas sana agar ikatannya terbuka tapi nihil yang didapatnya hanya rasa nyeri yang amat sangat pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita akan ke permainan inti!"

Eunhyuk menggeleng kuat. Ia berusaha menurunkan kedua kakinya yang ditekuk Donghae tetapi dengan sigap Donghae memegang kedua kakinya.

"J-jangan lakukan itu atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidup!" ancam Eunhyuk yang bagaikan gertakan sambal bagi Donghae.

"AKU BILANG DIAM!. Persiapkan dirimu Hyukkie! Aku pikir aku tak perlu mempersiapkanmu karena kau pasti sudah berpuluh kali melakukannya dengan yang lain kan?"

Air mata Eunhyuk kembali membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia sangat takut jika Donghae memasukinya saat ini. Ini adalah hal pertama baginya. Apalagi Donghae tidak melakukan pelonggaran dulu.

"bersiaplah! Aku akan masuk sekarang!" Donghae menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya pada daerah rectum Eunhyuk membuat sensasi sendiri bagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahannya. "Mendesahlah bitch AKhh…" Donghae sedikit menjerit saat ia memasukkan kepala kejantanannya pada rectum Eunhyuk namun dijepit dengan kuat oleh bongkahan butt Eunhyuk.

"Kau nakal chagi," tanpa aba-aba Donghae mendorong kuat kejantanannya sehingga ujungnya sudah mulai memasuki rectum Eunhyuk.

"AKHH….SAK-KIT …HIKS DONG-HAE AKHH…" jeritan Eunhyuk membahana ketika merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada lubang rektumnya.

"Ssshhh…cobalah rileks sedikit. Kau sangat sempit Kau tahu?" Donghae masih berusaha mendorong kejantanannya tetapi Eunhyuk menyempitkan lubang rektumnya sehingga kejantanan Donghae tak bisa masuk.

"EMPHHH….." Donghae kembali mencium bibir Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk berhenti memperketat lubang rektumnya. Ia memainkan bibir Eunhyuk yang telah membengkak itu. Perlahan ia merasa rectum Eunhyuk agak melonggar dan sudah tidak menjepit kejantanannya lagi. Donghae sedikit tersenyum. Masih dengan mencium bibir Eunhyuk, ia mulai mendorong kejantannya kembali sehingga saat ini kejantaannya sudah masuk setengah.

"AAAAKKHHHHH….SA-KIT HIKS…SA-KIT…" Eunhyuk menjerit pilu. Air matanya semakin deras keluar. Tangannya mencengkram kuat syal yang melilit ditangannya. Lubang rektumnya terasa sangat panas bagaikan ada pisau yang membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

Donghae melepas pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Eunhyuk dan beralih menjilati cuping telinga Eunhyuk. Melumurinya dengan salivanya sehingga telinga Eunhyuk menjadi basah. "Aannhh….Mmmhhh…." Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan desahannya saat daerah sensitifnya dipermainkan oleh lidah panas Donghae.

"AAKKHHH…HIKS…APPOOHH..HIKS…" kembali terdengar jeritan pilu dari Eunhyuk saat Donghae dengan keras mendorong kejantanannya sehingga sekarang telah masuk sempurna dalam rectum Eunhyuk.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung saja menggenjot lubang Eunhyuk dengan kejantanan besarnya. "AAAKHH…DO-DONGHAEHHH AAKKHH HIKS AKUUH MOHONNH KELUARKANN ITUHH EUMHH HIKS…"

Dongahe menulikan pendengarannya. Ia terus saja menngeluar masukkan kejantanannya pada rectum Eunhyuk. Ia pun tak menyadari jika rectum Eunhyuk sudah mengeluarkan darah saat ini. Tubuh Eunhyuk terhentak-hentak saat Donghae menyodokkan kejantannya dengan keras.

"DO-DONGHAEHH…KAUHH BRENG..EUNGG…SEKHH AKKKHH"

Eunhyuk menjerit saat Donghae menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Donghae menumbuk titik itu tanpa ampun membuat Eunhyuk harus menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Meskipun ia sedikit menikmatinya, tetapi rasa sakit lebih Dominan. Terutama hatinya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal akan perbuatan Donghae padanya.

"Eumhh….Aangghh…..hiks..Eumhhhh…"

Donghae meraih kejantanan mungil Eunhyuk dan memijatnya pelan. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terisak dan mendesah pasrah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rangsangan Donghae. Andai ia bisa, ia akan bunuh diri sekarang juga dari pada harus melayani nafsu bejat Donghae

"AAKHHHHHH…." Eunhyuk mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Spermanya tumpah ditangan Donghae dan juga didada dan perutnya. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Donghae menjilat jari-jarinya yang dibasahi oleh sperma Eunhyuk. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat merasakan kejantananya yang mulai berkedut didalam rectum Eunhyuk.

Dengan sigap diangkatnya kedua kaki Eunhyuk lalu melingkarkanya dipinggangya. Ia kembali menyodok rectum Eunhyuk dengan kejantanan besarnya. Posisi yang seperti itu semakin membuat kejantanannya melesak masuk kedalam rectum Eunhyuk.

"Eunghh….ahhh…hahhh…hiks..mmhh" Eunhyuk mendesah sambil terisak saat kejantanan Donghae terus saja menyodok titik ternikmatnya didalam sana. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Bulir-bulir air mata masih setia keluar dari matanya yang telah membengkak itu.

"AAAHHHHHH…" desah Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan saat Donghae menembakkan spermanya didalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar didalam perut dan tubuhnya.

"Le-Lepaskan Aku sekarang Donghae hiks," ucapnya masih sambil terisak.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan syal yang terikat dikepala ranjang tanpa membuka sedikitpun lilitan syal itu pada tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedikit merasa lega karena berpikir Donghae akan melepaskannya sekarang. Tetapi pemikirannya kali ini salah besar. Dengan sigap Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga menjadi terduduk dipangkuan Donghae tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Akhh…" Eunhyuk meringis sakit saat kejantanan Donghae masuk semakin dalam pada lubang rektumnya.

"A-Apa lagi sekarang hiks…aku mohon hiks lepaskan aku Donghae,"

Donghae tak mendengar permohonan Eunhyuk. Ia kalungkan tangan Eunhyuk yang masih terikat kuat dengan syal pada lehernya. Ia menatap mata Eunhyuk yang sembab mengecup kedua mata indah itu lalu mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa membuka bibirnya sama sekali.

Donghae mencengkram kedua pinggul Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. ia mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit keatas dan menurunkannya kembali membuat kejantanannya kembali melesak masuk didalam rectum sempit Eunhyuk.

"AAKHH…APPOHH..HENTIKANH…..AAHH...INI..MMHHH…" Donghae menulikan pendengarannya. Ia masih setia menaik turunkan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya ia benamkan diceruk leher Eunhyuk menghisap kulit leher dan bahu Eunhyuk meninggalkan beberapa tanda disana.

"Emhh….sshh…sedikit lagihh ahhh..Hyukkieehhh…" racau Donghae saat ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuh Eunhyuk semakin melemah. Donghae kembali merubah posisi mereka menjadi terlentang tanpa melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang masih setia melingkar dilehernya.

Kembali ia menggenjot rectum Eunhyuk dengan keras membuat tubuh Eunhyuk terhentak keatas dan kebawah diatas ranjang itu. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, bahkan air matanya seakan telah habis. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

"Ahh….Ngghhhhh….."

"AAAHHHHH…." Lenguhan panjang dari Donghae menghentikan penderitan Eunhyuk. Ia baru saja menyemprotkan cairannya yang banyak itu kedalam rectum Eunhyuk. Entah karena nafsu atau apa, Donghae sama sekali tak menyadari rectum Eunhyuk yang banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekarang. Penglihatannya menjadi buram. Wajah Donghae terlihat samar-samar diamatanya.Kepalanya mendadak menjadi pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Aku membencimu Lee Donghae," ucapnya lemah sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Ia pingsan. Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae~" Donghae kembali mengecup bibir Eunhyuk yang terbuka dan agak bengkak. Kali ini ia menciumnya dengan lembut menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada namja manis dibawahnya. Dengan perlahan ia melepas tangan Eunhyuk yang melingkar dilehernya dan melepas syal yang mengikatnya lalu mengecup kedua tangan itu.

"Mianhae jika aku menyakitimu,"

Dengan perlahan ia melepas kejantanannya dari rectum Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat banyaknya bercak darah yang bercampur dengan sperma di sekitar rectum Eunhyuk yang memerah dan bengkak. Bahkan darah itu mulai merembes mengenai seprai yang menjadi alas mereka bercumbu.

"D-darah? Bagaimana bisa? Ti-tidak mungkin" Donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terpampang dihadapannya. "jadi i-ini yang pertama?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia merangkak naik dan memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak pucat. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi mulus itu. Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata sendunya turun membasahi hidung mancung Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku…hiks…" tanpa sadar satu isakkan lolos dari bibir tipis Donghae. Segera ia bangkit lalu kekamar mandi mengambil air hangat di dalam baskom kecil dan membawa sehelai handuk bersih. Ia berjongkok didepan selangkangan Eunhyuk. Memasukkan handuk tadi kedalam air hangat dan meremasnya. Setelah itu ia membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma pada perut dan tubuh Eunhyuk.

Hatinya mencelos saat ia membersihkan rectum Eunhyuk. Darah segar masih saja menetes meskipun sedikit dari lubang rectum Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut ia menggososkkan handuk hangat itu disekitar rectum Eunhyuk. Sangat lembut berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku," Donghae mengecup kecil kejantanan Eunhyuk lalu beralih mengecup lubang rectum Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia bangkit menatap wajah pucat Eunhyuk. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Semuanya telah terjadi. Dengan lembut dikecupnya kening Eunhyuk setelah itu ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hanya 15 menit ia membersihkan diri setelah itu ia mengambil boxer di lemari pakaianya dan menaiki ranjangnya. Ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. "Jam 02.30," gumamnya pelan. Ia mengusap dahi Eunhyuk dan menyibakkan anak-anak rambut Eunhyuk yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Mianhae," lagi kata itu diucapkan oleh Donghae. Ia mengecup kening Eunhyuk lama. Air mataya lolos begitu saja. Segera direbahkannya dirinya disamping Eunhyuk lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka-half bagi Donghae.

Donghae menyusupkan satu tangannya pada belakang kepala Eunhyuk dan menarik kepala Eunhyuk agar mendekat padanya. dibenamkannya kelapa Eunhyuk pada dada bidangnya dan kembali mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae hiks Jeongmal Mianhae," isakkan Donghae kembali terdengar dan menghilang seiring dengan munculnya dengkuran halus dari bibir tipisnya

-oOo-

Mentari pagi menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kamar melalui celah-celah jendela membuat salah satu dari dua namja yang tengah terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang terusik dari tidurnya. Namja itu mengerjapkan mata bulat sipitnya. Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya terutama dibagian bawahnya membuatnya agak sulit bergerak.

Dapat dirasakannya sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkar dipingang rampingnya. Sesaat ia tertegun lalu mengalihkan wajahnya pada sebelah kanan sisi tempat tidur. Mata sipitnya membulat penuh saat manic hitam kelamnya menangkap sosok seorang namja berwajah tampan tidur tepat disampingnya. Diliriknya kebawah dan mendapatkan tangan namja itu masih melingkar dipinggangnya.

Kembali ia menatap wajah namja yang masih tertidur itu. Hatinya mencelos saat kejadian semalam terlintas di otaknya. "Hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir plumnya. Pipi mulusnya telah basah dengan air mata. Diangkatnya satu tangannya guna meredam isakkanya.

Merasa ada pergerakkan dari 'benda' yang dipeluknya, Donghae sedikit mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya memasuki retina matanya. "Hiks…." Matanya terbuka sempurna saat mendengar isakkan itu.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie?" ucapnya pelan. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya semalam. Dan ia baru menyadari satu hal ani dua hal. Bahwa ialah orang pertama yang menggagahi Eunhyuk-lebih tepatnya memperkosa- dan yang kedua Eunhyuk bukan seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Eunhyuk tak pernah menjual tubuhnya pada orang lain. Buktinya ialah yang membuat lubang Eunhyuk berdarah bahkan sangat parah sampai membengkak.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae lembut. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah memanggil nama Eunhyuk dengan sebutan Hyukkie, entah sejak kapan ia merasa nyaman dengan pangilan itu. Ia mencoba menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk guna menghapus jejak air mata pada pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" dengan sigap Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae. Hati Donghae sedikit mencelos saat melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

"Akh..appo," ringis Eunhyuk saat ia mendudukkan dirinya. Selimut yang dipakainya melorot dari tubuhnya sehingga hanya menutupi daerah selangkangannya saja. Dengan cepat ia mengambil selimut itu dan menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan mulus lagi.

"Hyukkie mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," Ucap Donghae tulus. Ia mencoba meraih wajah Eunhyuk saat ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU DONGHAE-SSI. APA KAU TULI EOH?" kesabaran Eunhyuk sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia berteriak sehingga urat-urat lehernya sedikit terlihat.

"Kau jahat Donghae Hiks kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku hiks…" kembali Eunhyuk terisak. Ia semakin mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Donghae sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi Eunhyuk. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika Eunhyuk membenci bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun. Dengan sigap ia membawa Eunhyuk kedalam rengkuhannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan orang dalam rengkuhannya ini. "Mianhae…mianhae…mianhae…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Tak terasa setetes cairan Kristal bening jatuh dari mata sendunya.

Eunhyuk memberontak. Dengan keras ia memukul dada bidang Donghae. Sekarang ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah lari dari rumah namja bejat ini. "Lepaskan aku..hiks…lepaskan aku namja sialan!" Eunhyuk semakin gencar memukul dada Donghae membuat Donghae sedikit meringis. Donghae Sedikit melonggarkan pelukkannya dan itu membuat Eunhyuk terlepas sempurna dari pelukkannya.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk turun dari ranjang Dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Ia memakai celananya cepat tanpa peduli ia memakai celana dalam atau tidak. Ia melirik bajunya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia hanya mengambil mantel yang dipakainya semalam dan berlari keluar dari kamar Donghae tanpa memikirkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit dimengerti.

Donghae hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tersadar ketika melihat Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hyukkie tunggu!"

-oOo-

Siwon baru saja keluar dari mobilnya yang diparkirkannya dihalaman rumah Donghae. Ia memang menginap dirumah namja chingunya semalam karena ada pekerjaan kantor mendadak. Namja chingunya yang merangkap partner kerjanya dikantor.

Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu rumah Donghae.

BRUKK

Ia sedikit terjungkal kebelakang saat ada yang menabraknya. "Mianhae…maafkan aku Jeongmal mianhae," ucap orang yang menabraknya tadi. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata melihat namja dihadapannya kini. Tubuh yang bergetar hebat, mata yang bengkak, wajah yang sembab, tubuh yang hanya dibungkus oleh mantel tanpa dalaman, dan Siwon bersumpah ia sedikit melihat bercak-bercak keunguan di leher namja itu yang sedikit terekspos. "Kau?" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Mianhae..Jeongmal mianhae." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu namja yang ternyata Eunhyuk itu langsung berlari keluar halaman rumah Donghae. Siwon hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dan langsung masuk kerumah Donghae. Rasanya sangat lelah karena bekerja semalaman.

"Hyukkie tunggu…Hyukkie…"

Siwon semakin bingung saat melihat sepupu tersayangnya itu menuruni tangga sambil berlari. Dan jangan lupakan ia hanya memakai boxer tanpa atasan apapun.

"Hyung apa kau melihat Hyukkie? Ia kemana? Hyung!" Donghae memberondong Siwon dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Siwon hanya menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Merasa tak di hiraukan, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengejar Eunhyuk namun sebelum kakinya melangkah, Siwon lebih dulu mencegahnya dengan menahan lengannya.

Siwon menatap Donghae datar. Sepertinya ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Dongsaengnya dan seseorang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku Lee Donghae!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong. Chap 4 update. Adakah yang menunggu? Kali ini Riyy buat part NC. Tapi Riyy gak yakin jika ini NC #ngumpetdikamarHaeHyuk. Riyy masih amatir soal NC. Mian jika chap ini sangat sangat sangaaaaaat mengecewakan #pundung.**

**Mian juga jika chap ini pendek. Tapi Riyy harap chap ini bisa menghibur readers hehehe. Jeongmal gumawo untuk semua masukkan para readers. Itu semua sangat membangun buat Riyy. Sekali lagi gumawo #deepBow**

**Ini Riyy balas ripiunya.**

**nurul. : entar di pikirin ya, baiknya Ming mati atau kagak #dibakarMing. Eh bagus tuh chingu kalo mau daftarin Hae kesekolah. Tapi kalo chingu mau pecat Hae jadi suami Hyuk, aku ambil Hae jadi suamiku ne #dibunuhHyuk**

**Amandhharu0522 : eh? Emang Hae di obralin dipasar ikan ya? Riyy mau kesana deh, mau beli Hae buat di jadiin suami Riyy. Alamat pasar ikannya dimana ya? #digaplok**

**HaeHyuk Baby's : tapi nyatanya aku buat NC chingu hiks. Gumawo untuk sarannya **

**AnieJOYERS : Hae gak bisa nurunin gengsi, entar ketampanannya ilang katanya *apahubungannya?* Ah ini udah lanjut chingu. Gumawo sudah mau baca**

**Guest1 : Mianhaeeeee, ini dah lanjut chingu. Aku baik kan sekarang?**

**Nila Arieswari : ne gumawo nila, heh nila nangis baca ff ini? Sini Riyy kasi tissue. Untuk pair SiBum, Riyy juga belum tahu. Nanti di liat di chap selanjutnya ne.**

**lee ikan : Hae-nya jangan di jambak. Sini kasi Riyy aja **** ini udah lanjut chingu, gumawo sudah mau baca tulisan ini**

**anchofishy : Mian kalo aku pake cast Khun disini, habisnya bingung mau pake cast siapa #dibantaiKhun. Iya Hae dah ngaku tuh**

**bluerissing : Donghae, tenangin dulu tuh anak orang di luar. Hehehe. Hae-nya jangan di cekik kasihan Hyuknya kalo suami ikan-nya mati**

**YeHyuk EunHae : ini udah lanjut chingu. Gumawo sudah mau baca tulisan ini**

**Seulrin : ini udah lanjut chingu. Gumawo udah baca dan ripiu**

**hyukjae86 : gumawo udah suka tulisan abal ini. Ini juga udah lanjut chingu. Mian kalo gak sesuai harapan**

**abilhikmah : ne Ming sakit**

**Tsuioku Lee : andwaeeee jangan hantuin akuu, aku takut sama hantuu #ngumpetdibawahselimutbarengHae. Ini aku sudah update buat kamu hiks. Jangan hantuin akuu hiks. Iya si Hae mah plin plan orangnya #ditabok. Uri Hyukkie the ultimate top uke dah**

**NicKyun : iya, Hae cinta kok sama Hyukkie, ehm mian jika NC-nya gak seperti yang diharapkan chingu. Aku mah gak terlalu pandai buatnya #pundung**

**AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : Kyaa Asha lup u too #cipokasha XD . ini udah lajut sha. Mian kalo NC-nya gak hot sama sekali. Aku gak kuat ngetiknya. Selain itu aku juga masih amatir soal NC .**

**Niknuss : ckckck, Hae kurang kasar gimana lagi coba? Hyuk udah menderita gitu. Hahaha mian jika Nc-nya gak hot chingu kkk~**

**Meyla Rahma : ne gumawo chingu. Saran-saran Mey sangat membangun buat Riyy. Gomawo juga untuk semangatnya. Semoga Mey gak kecewa sama chap ini.**

**Kim soo nie : gumawo chingu. Ini udah lanjut kok **

**iss sie jewels : gumawo semangatnya **** jawabannya ada di atas noh hehehe. Mian jika chap ini gak sepanjang chap kemaren.**

**Kyu : inii udah lanjut chingu **

**Eunkha : ini udah lanjut chingu. Mian jika NC-nya gak hot sama sekali #pundung**

**Daevict024 : mian jika chap kemarin di cut. Noh part NC-nya. Tapi mian jika gak Hot sama sekali**

**YongWook : Kyaaa ahjumma, ahjumma beneran eomma-nya Donghae? Ehm. Mian eomma perkenalkan aku istri keduanya Hae setelah Hyuk #dibunuhHyuk. Iya chap ini NC. Tapi mian jika NC-nya sama sekali gak hot**

**Kim Eun Seob : iya chap ini NC chingu. Tapi mian jika gak sesuai harapan.**

**Lyndaariezz : ehem…ehem… tuh udah baca kan Nc-nya tapi mian jika gak sesuai harapan.**

**I AM 968 : iya si Hae emang gak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Ini udah lanjut chingu. Mian jika NC-nya gak ada hot-nya sama sekali**

**Pumpkinsparkyumin : emang si Hae pribadinya gak jelas #digaplokHae. Hae emang gak romantis. Jawabannya ada di atas chingu, mian jika tidak seperti yang chingu harapkan.**

**Kim Min Ah : Hae, ditanya noh hehehe. Gumawo sudah mau membaca ini chingu**

**Guest2 : si Hae orangnya emang gak konsisten. Ini udah lanjut chingu**

**MingMin : Hae itu labil dan ababil. Dia juga childish #ditendang. Heh? Jinjayo? Chingu baca ff ini tiap hari? Woaaahhh jeongmal gumawo, aku merasa tersanjung #hooeks. Ini deh chap 4-nya. Tapi mian gak ada Hot-nya -_-**

**Tepe 024 : gumawo sudah mau baca chingu**

**Lee Ah ra : ini udah lanjut chingu. Gumawo sudah mau baca**

**Meong and Deog : Kyaaa jugaa . ne ini udah lanjut chingu. Gumawo sudah mau baca tulisan abalnya Riyy.**

**Nyukkunyuk : heh? Mau bakar hae? Okeh aku izinkan. Tapi nanti kalo udah matang, aku dipanggil ya hehehe. Ini udah lanjut chingu .**

**Riahaehyuk : eoh? Tapi kalo Ming mati kan lebih seru ya? #dibakarKyuMin. Mian chingu tapi chap ini NC, tapi Nc-nya gagal -_-**

**azieunhae**** : ne gumawo udah suka. Ini udah lanjut chingu**

**vynyuk**** : ayo chingu, kita goreng ikan hahaha**

**Adakah yang namanya belum kesebut? Jeongmal mianata. Tapi Riyy ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca tulisan abal Riyy ini. Eh lupa, terima kasih juga buat SullHaehyuk #ciumSull**

**Ah mian mungkin chap depan agak lumayan lama updatenya. Soalnya Riyy harus masuk praktikum laboratorium selama 4 hari. Belum lagi laporan-laporannya yang pasti harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang sangat menjenuhkan. Banyak tugas. Tapi Riyy usahain akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Doakan Riyy ne semoga praktikum Riyy nanti berjalan lancar. Kalo perlu hanya satu kali asistensi saja laporan Riyy sudah diterima #ngarep .**

**Sekali lagi jeongmal gumawo buat yang udah baca tulisan riyy. #deep Bow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, But I Love U**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Lee Donghae adalah seorang namja kaya dan mapan sering mencaci dan menghina Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk yang merupakan namja miskin. Apa alasan Donghae benci dan sering menghina Eunhyuk? Benarkah seorang Lee Donghae sangat membenci Eunhyuk atau malah mencintainya? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

**IlI**

Happy Reading^^

-oOo-

Eunhyuk berjalan tertatih menuju halte bus. Sesekali ringisan keluar dari bibir plum namja manis itu. Ia kembali merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya. Pagi ini kota Seoul memang sangatlah dingin. Eunhyuk masih terus berjalan. Tak diperdulikannya beberapa pasang mata yang menatap aneh padanya.

Hei, bagaimana tidak aneh? Seorang namja berjalan tertatih atau boleh dikatakan terseok. Jangan lupakan wajah sembab, mata memerah dan bengkak serta kulit yang terlihat agak pucat. Bukannya itu sesuatu yang sangat aneh untuk dilihat dihari yang masih sepagi ini?

"Hufth…." Hanya hembusan nafas berat itulah yang bisa didengar dari namja manis yang saat ini tengah duduk di halte bus sendirian. Sendiri? Tentu saja. Bus sudah pergi 10 menit yang lalu. Ia sengaja tidak menaiki bus itu. Ia ingin menenangkan fikirannya sejenak.

Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika memory otaknya memutar ulang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci dirinya yang lemah. Ia benci dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan satu lagi, ia sangat membenci pria yang telah 'menodainya' semalam. Ya Lee Hyukjae sangat membenci Lee Donghae.

"Minnie hyung," gumamnya lirih. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Eunhyuk dengan cepat menyambar saku jaketnya untuk mencari ponselnya. "8 misscalled dan 3 pesan?" gumamnya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia membuka pesan yang ia yakini telah lama dikirim.

**From : Su-ie**

**Hyukkie, kau dimana eoh? Sungmin hyung mencemaskan-mu!**

**.**

**From : Su-ie**

**Hyukkie, apa kau masih di tempat kompetisi itu? Aku mohon balas pesanku!.**

**.**

**From : Su-ie**

**Yaak Lee Hyukjae! jika kau membaca pesan ini, teleponlah aku****!**** Sungmin hyung menghawatirkanmu****!**

"Hiks…Minnie hyung," satu isakkan lolos dari bibir plum Eunhyuk di barengi dengan air mata yang kini telah membasahi pipi pucatnya. "Su~" Tanpa berlama-lama, Eunhyuk segera mencari nomor kontak Junsu dan meneleponnya.

TUUTT~

"Yeobose-"

"_YAAK LEE HYUKJAE! KAU KEMANA SAJA EOH?__!__ AKU MENCARIMU SEJAK SEMALAM! LIHAT SAJA__,__ AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KARENA MEMBUAT SUNGMIN HYUNG KHAWATIR!"_

"….." diam. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam ketika Junsu memarahinya

"_YAAK LEE HYUKJAE KAU-"_

"Hiks…Su~" Eunhyuk tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa terisak mendengar perkataan Junsu tentang Sungmin yang menghawatirkannya.

"_Hyukkie kau menangis?"_ suara Junsu melembut ketika mendengar isakkan Eunhyuk dari seberang telepon.

"Su~ hiks…"

"_Hyukkie~ Kau dimana eoh? Katakan aku akan menjemputmu!"_

"Hiks….."

"_Hyukkie?"_Junsu masih berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk.

"Di-di Halte dekat kampusku Hiks…" ucap Eunhyuk masih sambil terisak.

"_Baiklah jangan kemana-mana aku akan kesana sekarang!"_

"Ta-tapi Minnie Hyung?"

"_Tenanglah! Jae hyung sedang bersamanya sekarang!"_

Belum sempat Eunhyuk membalas, Junsu sudah lebih dulu mematikan ponselnya. Ia yakin sekarang Junsu sedang menuju ke tempatnya berada.

-oOo-

"Hiks..Su~ apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku kotor hiks…"

Eunhyuk masih saja menangis dipelukkan Junsu. Junsu sudah menjemputnya menggunakan mobil Jaejong sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Junsu heran dengan penampilan Eunhyuk yang jauh dari kata wajar menyuruh Eunhyuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia tidak pulang semalaman dan berpenampilan seperti itu.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di sebuah tanah lapang tak jauh dari rumah kontrakan Eunhyuk. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kompetisi itu dan tentang bagaimana sehingga Donghae bisa memperkosanya.

"Hyukkie uljima… aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi kuatkanlah dirimu demi Sungmin Hyung." Junsu mengelus punggung Eunhyuk yang tengah memeluknya sekarang.

Mendengar nama hyung-nya di sebut, Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Ia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap hyung-nya itu. "A-apa yang harus ku katakan pada Sungmin hyung hiks…"

Junsu terdiam. Ia juga bingung. Apakah Eunhyuk harus jujur pada hyung-nya atau menyembunyikan kebenaran? Tapi jika mereka memberitahu Sungmin, ia takut Sungmin akan shock dan itu berpengaruh pada kesehatannya. Tapi jika mereka menyembunyikannya…ah entahlah, semua terasa sangat rumit.

"Su~ nan eotteokeh?"

Junsu melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk darinya. Diraihnya wajah Eunhyuk kemudian ditangkupnya kedua pipi sahabatnya yang telihat pucat itu. "Hyukkie, sebaiknya kita tidak memberitahu Sungmin hyung soal ini!" ucap Junsu tegas. Ia menatap manik mata Eunhyuk dalam. Eunhyuk hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Jika kita memberitahunya-" Junsu menjeda kalimatnya dan menarik napas dalam "-aku takut kondisi Sungmin hyung semakin memburuk," suara Junsu terdengar lirih. Pancaran matanya terlihat sendu. Ia juga sangat sedih dengan masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk tak dapat membendung tangisnya. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Ia membenci dirinya sekarang.

-oOo-

PLAK

"Kau gila Lee Donghae. Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu eoh? Kau bilang kau adalah pemuda terhormat tapi apa yang kau lakukan!?" suara berat nan tinggi itu bergema disetiap sudut kamar Donghae. Siwon sang pelaku teriakan dan penamparan hanya bisa menatap tajam Donghae. Sungguh ia sangat kecewa mendengar penuturan Donghae tentang apa yang dilakukannya semalam terhadap namja yang bernama Eunhyuk.

"..." diam. Donghae hanya bisa menunduk dan diam kala Siwon memarahinya. Memang semua yang dikatakan sepupunya itu adalah kebenaran dan dia akui dia memang bersalah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuat seperti itu Hae!" siwon membalikkan badannya menjadi memunggungi Donghae. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. Sesaat keadaan kamar Donghae menjadi hening. Baik Siwon maupun Donghae tak ada yang mau berbicara.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" suara lirih Donghae memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Siwon membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap Donghae yang tengah duduk berlutut sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu apa yang harus kau lakukan Hae! Aku pikir kau sudah bisa memikirkan jalan keluar masalahmu ini sendiri!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon keluar dari kamar Donghae meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

-oOo-

"Kami pulang~" Junsu memasuki rumah Eunhyuk. Setelah melepas sepatu, ia langsung menuju ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di rumah kontrakkan mungil itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika didapatinya Eunhyuk tidak berada disampingnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah sendu tatkala manik matanya menangkap sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya sambil memeluk dirinya. Tak lupa air mata yang terus membasahi pipi pucat namja manis itu.

Dengan pelan Junsu mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk. "Jangan khawatir Hyukkie, kau hanya perlu bersikap wajar saja di depan Minnie hyung." Junsu mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut ia usap air mata Eunhyuk dengan tanganya. Ia tahu, pasti saat ini hati Eunhyuk tengah gelisah.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita temui Minnie hyung," Junsu menarik tangan Eunhyuk lalu membimbing namja manis itu memasukki kamar mereka-Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar terbuka membuat Sungmin yang tadinya memejamkan matanya langsung saja membuka matanya. "Su-ie mana Hyuk-kie?" ucapnya terbata. Junsu hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sungmin.

"Hyung~" Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Eunhyuk ucapkan. ia langsung saja menghambur memeluk Sungmin yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur mereka. Jaejong yang melihat adanya gelagat aneh pada Eunhyuk dan Junsu, langsung saja menatap Junsu tajam seolah meminta penjelasan. Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum getir ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh hyung-nya.

"Hyuk-kie kena-pa ba-ru pu-lang?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat dada Eunhyuk merasa semakin sesak. Sungguh ia bingung harus berkata jujur atau tidak.

"Mi-mianhe hyung, aku...aku-"

"Hyukkie baru selesai kompetisi jam 11 malam hyung. Semua peserta kompetisi diwajibkan menginap di asrama yang telah disediakan oleh pihak kompetisi." Ucap Junsu cepat. Great Junsu. Kau memang cerdas. Kebohongan baru untuk Sungmin tercipta sudah.

"Be-benar-kah I-tu?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Eunhyuk hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan isakkan dan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan lolos. "Uhm.." hanya gumaman dan anggukkan kecil yang diberikan Eunhyuk sebagai jawaban dan itu sudah cukup membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega.

"Minnie-ah sebaiknya kau istirahat. Sejak semalam kau kurang tidur!" perintah Jaejong. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah tetapi demi menunggu sang adik pulang, ia rela untuk tidak tidur semalaman.

Eunhyuk membenahi posisi tidur Sungmin dibantu dengan Junsu dan Jaejong. Eunhyuk memakaikan selimut pada tubuh Sungmin kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Hyukkie! Su! Keluarlah sebentar!" perintah Jaejong kemudian keluar dari kamar. Eunhyuk dan Junsu hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Jaejong yang telah keluar.

"Jelaskan semuanya!" perintah Jaejong tegas sesaat setelah menutup rapat pintu kamar.

"A-apa yang perlu dijelaskan Hyung?" ucap Junsu terbata.

"Tidak usah berbohong, ceritakan semuanya padaku!" mata Jaejong menatap Eunhyuk dan Junsu bergantian. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sedang Junsu hanya bisa terdiam.

Melihat ketakutan diwajah Eunhyuk dan juga Junsu, Jaejong berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mengelus punggung namja manis itu lembut. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi Hyukkie, Hyung janji akan merahasiakannya dari Minnie." Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Jaejong seolah mencari kebenaran dari perkataan namja cantik itu.

"Hiks...Jae Hyung..." Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Jaejong erat, menumpahkan semua kesedihan di dada namja cantik itu. Jaejong hanya bisa mengelus punggung Eunhyuk guna memberikan ketenangan.

"Baiklah, ceritakanlah pada Hyung ne~" Jaejong mengusap air mata di pipi Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk kecil pertanda setuju. "Su~ kau masuklah kekamar. Jaga Minnie ne~" perintah Jaejong pada Junsu. Junsu hanya mengangguk patuh dan masuk kekamar.

Eunhyuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam. Tak ada yang disembunyikannya. Jaejong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak terisak. Matanya memerah dan tangannya terkepal kuat menahan marah. Sungguh, bagaimanapun ia merasa dilecehkan disini. Eunhyuk sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia juga bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Eunhyuk. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh orang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu jika bisa.

"Hyung akan menemuinya dan memintanya untuk datang berlutut padamu!" geram Jaejong.

"Ti-tidak usah Hyung. Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin melupakan kejadian menyakitkan itu." Lirih Eunhyuk. Ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Tapi Hyukkie dia-"

"Hyung jebal, Hyung hanya membantuku untuk merawat Sungmin Hyung itu sudah cukup. Aku mohon,"

"Baiklah, berjanjilah pada Hyung kau akan tetap seperti Hyukkie yang dulu," pinta Jaejong. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Jaejong. Ia bersyukur mempunyai Hyung seperti Jaejong meski bukan Hyung kandung.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu setelah itu baru istirahat. Hyung akan kembali ke cafe, biar Junsu tetap disini menemani kalian,"

"Ne~ Hyung, jeongmal gumawo." Sekali lagi Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Jaejong erat.

-oOo-

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Masih sepagi ini wajahmu sudah murung seperti itu. Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan sepupu ikan-mu itu?" suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Hufth...aku sedang kesal dengannya Bummie," Siwon menarik tangan namja yang dipanggilnya bummie itu dan mendudukkanya dipangkuannya.

"Kesal? Wae?"

"Bummie, Jika aku adalah orang yang kau benci, dan dengan tiba-tiba aku datang 'menodai' dirimu apa yag akan kau lakukan?" Kibum yang mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu sontak membelalakkan matanya. Dengan segera ia bangun dari pangkuan Siwon dan menatapnya tajam "Aku akan membencimu seumur hidup!" jawab Kibum dingin.

Siwon hanya menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya berat ketika mendengar reaksi dan jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah bisa menebak pasti jawaban kekasihnya akan seperti itu. Kibum yang melihat sikap aneh kekasihnya itu hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau-"

"Bukan seperti itu chagi," Siwon segera mendudukkan Kibum kepangkuannya kembali.

"Lalu?"

"Donghae, itu masalah Donghae," ucap Siwon lesu. Kibum semakin terkejut. Ia menatap Siwon tak percaya. Ia rasa ia salah dengar. Yang ia tahu, Donghae adalah namja terhormat. Tidak mungkin ia akan melakukan tindak asusila seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku untuk masalah Donghae ini? Aku mohon!" tak ada reaksi dari Kibum. Sungguh ia masih sangat terkejut.

-oOo-

Hari masih sangat pagi ketika Donghae berangkat ke kampus untuk kuliah. Entahlah, berada dikamarnya hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya. Ia sangat merindukan namja itu. Namja manis yang selalu di caci olehnya. Ia ingin melihat wajah namja manis itu. Ia ingin meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi apa ia bisa melakukannya? Bahkan ini sudah hari ke empat namja itu tak masuk kuliah. Ingin ke rumah-nya? Ego seorang Lee Donghae terlalu tinggi.

"Hyukkie, apa hari ini kau tak masuk lagi?" gumam Donghae. Matanya fokus kedepan menatap papan tulis. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa temannya yang menatapnya aneh.

CKLEK

Pintu kelas terbuka. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Maniknya melebar tatkala mendapati orang yang tadi digumamkannya berdiri di ambang pintu. Sesaat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk lembut sedang Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh kebencian. Donghae menyadari tatapa Eunhyuk padanya. Sungguh kalau bisa, Donghae ingin segera berlari ke arah namja manis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyuk-" belum sempat Donghae memanggil namanya, Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia melewati Donghae yang memang bangkunya dua baris didepan bangku Eunhyuk. Donghae kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Eunhyuk ketika namja manis itu membaca bukunya. Ia hanya bisa mencuri pandang pada namja manis itu.

"Hei, itu Lee Hyukjae kan? Wah ternyata dia sudah masuk kelas ya?" perkataan seorang yeoja mengalihkan pandangan Donghae dari Eunhyuk.

"Eh iya, badannya terlihat semakin kurus ya? Apa yang dilakukannya selama tiga hari kemarin?" timpal yeoja yang lain.

"Tentu saja bekerja. Bukannya ia bekerja sebagai namja panggilan?" rahang Donghae mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Telinganya memanas mendengar obrolan dua yeoja kurang kerjaan itu. Sedang Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ckckck, dasar namja jalang, apa ia tidak malu dengan pekerjaannya itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dia kan namja murahan,"

BRAAAKKK

Suara gebrakan meja membuat obrolan dua yeoja tadi terhenti seketika. Semua orang yang ada diruangan kelas itu seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara gebrakkan.

"HENTIKAN OBROLAN KALIAN ATAU AKAN KUPECAHKAN KEPALA KALIAN!" semua yang mendengar perkataan Donghae langsung terdiam. "LEE HYUKJAE BUKAN NAMJA SEPERTI ITU! IA NAMJA BAIK-BAIK!"

Semua orang yang ada dikelas itu hanya bisa menautkan kening pertanda bingung. Hei bukankah selama ini orang yang memberikan 'predikat' pada Eunhyuk itu adalah Donghae?

"Apa maksudmu Donghae-ah? Bukankah ia memang namja panggilan? Kau sendiri-kan yang mengatakannya?" ucap seorang namja yang berada dikelas itu. Donghae terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan namja itu memang benar.

"Apa kau pernah tidur dengan-nya Donghae-ah? Apa ia memberikan tubuhnya pada-mu agar kau melindunginya seperti ini?"

"DIAAMM! TUTUP MULUT KALIAN!" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam seluruh penghuni kelas. Sorotan matanya melembut ketika maniknya menangkap namja manis yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Tubuh namja itu bergetar menahan tangis.

"AKU AKAN MENYAKITI SIAPA SAJA YANG BERANI MENGATAI BAHKAN MENYAKITI EUNHYUK!" geram Donghae. Ia berjalan kearah bangku Eunhyuk. Hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar isakkan dari Eunhyuk. Ia mencoba menyentuh pundak Eunhyuk namun dengan cepat Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae sebelum menyentuh bahunya.

"Jangan Menyentuhku...Hiks...aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu!" Donghae semakin merasa bersalah. Sungguh ia hanya ingin melindungi namja manis itu. Bukan, bukan karena kasihan ataupun tanggung jawab, tetapi karena ia mencintai namja itu. Lee Donghae mencintai Lee Hyukjae.

"Hei, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Jung Yunho yang baru saja memasuki kelas dibuat bingung dengan sedikit adanya kegaduhan. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke penjuru kelas. Manik matanya melebar ketika melihat Donghae yang sedang berdiri disamping bangku Eunhyuk yang tengah terisak. "Donghae apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa Eunhyuk sampai menangis? Kau mengganggunya lagi?!"

"..." diam. Donghae hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan beruntun dari sahabatnya. Yunho yang merasa diacuhkan menatap intens wajah Donghae. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Donghae. Ekspresi Donghae tak seperti biasanya. Wajah dan tatapannya terlihat sendu. Mata namja tampan itu menatap Eunhyuk seakan ingin melindungi namja yang tengah dipandanginya saat ini.

Yunho yang sedikitnya mengerti akan keadaan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Ia sendiri menarik tangan Donghae lembut menuju ke bangku mereka. Donghae hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk namja yang dicintainya itu.

-oOo-

Sungmin duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia menatap Jaejong yang tengah sibuk membenahi kamarnya. Sesungguhnya Ia merasa tidak enak pada Jaejong dan juga Junsu karena merekalah yang merawatnya jika Eunhyuk tidak ada dirumah. "J-jae, Ja-ngan me-mak-sa-kan di-ri. A-ku tak a-pa ji-ka sen-di-ri," ucap Sungmin susah payah.

Jaejong hanya tersenyum lembut dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. "Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang sahabat." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jaejong "Tunggulah disini, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu."

"Gu-ma-wo~" Jaejong hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon atas rasa terima kasih Sungmin. Jaejong keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan menuju kearah dapur. Namun sebelum ia mencapai dapur, bunyi bel menginterupsi langkahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera menuju ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Jaejong menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapati orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu adalah seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. 'Apa mungkin teman Minnie dan Hyukkie?' batinnya.

"Annyeong, apa benar ini rumah Eunhyuk?" tanya orang yang kini berhadapan dengan Jaejong. "Ne~ anda siapanya Hyukkie?!" jawab Jaejong sarkastik.

"Ah mian, nama saya Kim Kibum. Apa Eunhyuk ada dirumah? Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya," Kibum tersenyum ramah pada Jaejong.

"Maaf, apa boleh aku tahu tentang apa yang akan anda bicarakan dengan dongsaeng saya?"

-oOo-

"Hae, bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku? Ada apa denganmu dan juga Eunhyuk?" Yunho tak henti-hentinya meminta Donghae untuk menjelaskan padanya tentang keanehan sikap Donghae pada Eunhyuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku mencintainya Yunho-ah!" Yunho terdiam. Ia bingung ingin berekspresi seperti apa. Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Tapi jika diingat-ingat bukannya Donghae selalu mencaci maki Eunhyuk?

"Apa masalahnya jika kau mencintainya? Apa kau takut menyatakan padanya karena kau yang selalu mengatainya?" Donghae meggeleng. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Aku yakin dia tak akan pernah memaafkanku. Aku telah menyakitinya Yunho-ah. Aku telah melukai hatinya."

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku Lee Donghae! Jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini. Aku tidak mengerti masalahmu!" geram Yunho frustasi.

"Aku...aku menidurinya," Yunho membulatkan matanya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Donghae meniduri Eunhyuk? Hei seseorang tolong tampar Yunho sekarang.

"K-kau bilang apa?" ulang Yunho. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Aku menidurinya dan itu pertama baginya. Aku...aku yang mengambil semua darinya." Lirih Donghae.

Yunho menatap Donghae tajam. "Kau benar-benar gila Donghae-ah! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat sekeji itu! Kau munafik!"

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana, aku hanya tak tahan melihatnya disentuh oleh namja lain. Aku mencintanya!" balas Donghae, sungguh, ia mengatakan suatu kebenaran saat ini.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya Hae-ah, Jika Eunhyuk semakin membencimu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yunho mengelus punggung Donghae. Bagaimanapun Donghae adalah sahabatnya. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan Donghae terpuruk begitu saja meskipun ada sedikit rasa kesal dihatinya terhadap Donghae.

"Aku akan mendapatkan maafnya. Apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Donghae mutlak.

-oOo-

"Maaf? Anda datang ke sini hanya untuk mewakili adik anda meminta maaf setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Hyukkie?" Jaejong berdiri dari bangku taman yang didudukinya.

"Dengar dulu Jaejong-ssi, aku tahu perbuatan Donghae tak bisa dimaafkan. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Eunhyuk." Kibum, namja yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Jaejong membuka map yang dibawanya.

"Melindungi? Jangan berbelit-belit. Aku tidak bisa lama disini. Sungmin sedang membutuhkanku dirumah!"

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kita memeriksakan kondisi Eunhyuk ke dokter." Ucap Kibum sembari memandangi wajah Jaejong dengan mimik yang serius.

"Itu tidak perlu! Hyukkie tidak sakit, ia baik-baik saja!" Jaejong menatap tak suka pada Kibum.

"Jangan pedulikan soal biaya, biar kami yang mengurusnya,"

"DENGAR TUAN KIM, ANDA TAK PERLU MEMAMERKAN HARTA ANDA PADAKU. AKU BISA MEMBAWA EUNHYUK KE DOKTER JIKA IA SAKIT. MESKIPUN IA BUKAN ADIK KANDUNGKU, TAPI DIA ADALAH BAGIAN DARI KELUARGAKU!" Jaejong menatap Kibum geram. Sungguh, jika bisa ia ingin menampar Kibum saat ini juga.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya-"

"Aku harus pulang! Terima kasih untuk tawaran anda!"

Jaejong pergi meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di bangku taman itu. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengehembuskannya berat. "Ternyata memang sulit, maafkan aku Wonnie." Gumamnya lalu bangkit dari bangku taman dan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

-oOo-

Seminggu setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, Eunhyuk kembali memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Mulai dari masuk kuliah yang sudah dijalaninya dari tiga hari lalu mamupun bekerja di club malam sebagai penari dan waiters. Ia sudah berjanji pada Jaejong untuk tetap menjadi Lee Hyukjae yang dulu, dan lagi ia tidak mau terpuruk dalam memory kelamnya karena itu hanya akan membuat Sungmin curiga padanya.

Sungmin tengah duduk diranjang sambil bersandar menatap lekat Eunhyuk yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. "Hyuk-kie, kau ker-ja la-gi?" tanya-nya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. ia menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disisi kanan Sungmin. "Iya Hyung, Hyukkie sudah dua minggu tak masuk kerja dan itu terhitung sejak aku mengikuti kompetisi," jelasnya. "Jika aku tak segera bekerja, bisa-bisa aku dipecat. Hyung tak usah khawatir, Hyukkie akan baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut. Mata bulat kelincinya sudah terlapisi dengan kristal bening yang sewaktu-waktu dapat jatuh menuruni pipinya yang sudah terlalu tirus itu. "Mi-an-hae," ucapnya terbata.

"Sssttt...Hyung tak perlu minta maaf. Aku bekerja demi Hyung, hanya menunggu sedikit lagi dan aku akan membawa Hyung ke rumah sakit. Hyung harus kuat ne," Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Pertahanannya runtuh, kristal bening dengan mudahnya lolos dari mata bulat kelincinya.

Eunhyuk yang memang terkenal cengeng itu langsung saja memeluk tubuh Hyung-nya. Iapun ikut menangis meski tak sampai terisak. "Hyung tak apa sendiri? Aku akan menelepon Junsu untuk menemani hyung." Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Hyung t-tak a-pa," ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi Hyung-" Sungmin mengecup kening Eunhyuk lembut membuat kalimat Eunhyuk terhenti.

"Per-gi-lah." Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum miris dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, telepon aku bila Hyung butuh sesuatu ne?" pinta Eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Sungmin.

"Aku pergi Hyung."

-oOo-

Suara hentakkan musik memekakkan telinga itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Eunhyuk. sedikitnya ia merasa tak nyaman mengingat sudah dua minggu ia tak menginjakkan kakinya di club malam itu.

"Hyukkie? Apa kau sudah sehat?"

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya ketika dirinya disapa oleh seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. "Teukie Hyung? Ne Hyung, gunawo sudah menghawatirkanku." Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus pada namja yang dipanggilnya Teukie itu.

"Bersiaplah Hyukkie, orang-orang yang ada disana selalu menanyakan dirimu. Aku heran, apa mereka tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain nongkrong di tempat seperti ini?"

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar keluhan Leeteuk. "Tapi gaji kita juga dari uang mereka Hyung," ucapnya lalu menatap orang-orang yang tengah mengitari panggung mini dengan seorang penari di atas panggung itu.

"Kau benar Hyukkie, bersiaplah, sebentar lagi giliranmu. Jika kau terlambat aku yakin Boss akan memarahimu!" pinta Leeteuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana ia mengganti pakaiannya.

-oOo-

Donghae memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan Ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari Siwon.

CKIIIIIITTTTT

Donghae mengerem mendadak. Dadanya naik turun, deru nafasnya tak beraturan. Tangannya kuat mencekram setir mobilnya. Beruntung jalanan sedang lengang sehingga tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan nama dan wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum, Eunhyuk yang tengah menangis, Eunhyuk yang ketakutan, Eunhyuk yang...aaahhh... ia bisa gila sekarang jika tak melihat namja itu.

"Aku harus mendinginkan pikiran!" gumamnya lalu kembali memacu mobilnya.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran sebuah club malam. Setelah membenahi penampilannya, ia turun dari mobilnya dan memasukki pintu club tersebut. Beberapa penjaga pintu club itu membungkuk hormat padanya. Suara riuh dan hentakkan musik langsung menyapa pendengaran Donghae sesaat setelah namja itu memasuki club. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung saja menghampiri meja counter dimana sahabatnya Leeteuk berada.

"Teukie Hyung, berikan aku segelas wine!" pinta Donghae.

Leeteuk yang sedang mengelap botol-botol wine sontak terkejut melihat ekspresi kusut Donghae. "Apa kau membuat masalah lagi tuan muda Lee?" goda Leeteuk yang mendapat deathglare dari Donghae.

"Cepatlah Hyung, aku ingin mendinginkan pikiran,"

Leeteuk yang tahu akan sikap keras kepala Donghae hanya pasrah diperintah seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Donghae adalah salah satu sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Gumawo Hyung," ucap Donghae saat Leeteuk menyerahkan segelas wine padanya. Donghae meminum habis wine itu. Satu, dua, hingga lima gelas Donghae masih terus meminta pada Leeteuk meski Leeteuk bersikeras tak mau memberinya lagi.

_**Hey~ Whoaahhh whoah**_

_**I will Love You tonight**_

Alunan musik 'Sorry-sorry answer' menyapa gendang telinga orang yang berada di club itu, tak terkecuali Donghae. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah panggung mini tempat dimana seorang namja manis tengah menari mengikuti alunan musik yang sangat menggoda itu.

Eh tunggu, namja manis? Mata Donghae membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan pose yang sangat seksi. Gelas wine yang masih berada ditangannya digenggamnya dengat kuat. Rahangnya mengeras. Sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hyukkie~" lirihnya. Rahangnya semakin mengeras saat matanya menangkap seorang namja yang naik keatas panggung dan ikut menari bersama Eunhyuk. namja itu memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dan tak ada sedikitpun penolakkan dari Eunhyuk.

"Hae~ sebenarnya ada masalah ap-"

BRAAK

Donghae menggebrak meja dan berjalan menghampiri panggung mini dimana Eunhyuk sedang menari. Tak dipedulikannya umpatan marah dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya kasar.

SREEETT BUGH BRUUK

Suara pukulan dan bunyi orang terjatuh itu cukup keras membuat yeoja-yeoja yang berada disekitar panggung mini itu berteriak histeris.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU MENYENTUHNYA EOH?!" Bentak Donghae pada namja yang dipukulnya. Ia menarik kerah namja itu dan kembali memukuli wajah namja itu berkali-kali.

"Seseorang, tolong panggil petugas keamanan!" seru seorang yeoja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang melihat kejadian itu menatap Donghae geram. 'apa lagi yang direncanakan namja ini?' batinnya. Dengan segera Eunhyuk menarik salah satu lengan Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae menghentikan aksi brutalnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" geram Eunhyuk.

"..." diam, Donghae hanya bisa terdiam menatap Eunhyuk. nafasnya memburu dan pendek-pendek. Matanya memerah. Tatapannya terlihat sendu.

"Aku memintamu pergi dari sini sebelum para penjaga menyeretmu keluar!" ucap Eunhyuk dingin.

Donghae tetap tak bergeming. Ia menatap mata namja itu dalam. "Apa kau memaafkanku?" lirihnya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jangan bermimpi! Aku tidak akan pernah memafkanmu!"

"Tapi Hyukie aku men-" kalimat Donghae terpotong saat kedua tangannya sudah diapit oleh dua orang penjaga berbadan kekar dan menyeretnya keluar.

"YAAKK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN AKU!"

Teriakan Donghae tak diindahkan oleh kedua penjaga tadi. Mereka terus saja menyeret Donghae keluar club.

BRUGHH

Donghae tersungkur ke tanah. "Jika ingin membuat masalah, bukan disini tempatnya!" ujar salah satu dari dua penjaga itu. Donghae hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, setelah itu ia bangkit dan bergegas menuju mobilnya yang ada diparkiran.

-oOo-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Eunhyuk membenahi semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah selesai berbenah, ia segera menuju pintu keluar dari club itu. Jalanan sudah terlihat lengang. Kendaraanpun tak sepadat jika siang hari.

"Hyukkie~"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Sedikit ragu ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Kembali wajahnya menjadi datar saat mengetahui orang yang baru saja mengganggu perjalanan pulangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Tak cukupkah kau membuatku hancur eoh?!" Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

"Hyukkie~ mianhe, Jeongmal mianhae," Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk memundurkan langkahnya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Tak perduli, Donghae tetap memajukan langkahnya. "Hyukkie, aku mohon maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu!"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT LEE DONGHAE!"

GREP

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. "LEPASKAN AKU NAMJA SIALAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Euhyuk memberontak dalam pelukkan Donghae namun Donghae semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

"Maaf...maaf...maaf...aku mohon maafkan aku! Aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

Eunhyuk semakin memberontak. Ia pukul punggung Donghae dengan keras agar pelukkan Donghae terlepas. Pukulan bertubi-tubi Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menyerah. Ia melonggarkan pelukkannya dan itu membuat Eunhyuk terlepas dari kungkungan Donghae.

"Aku tak butuh tanggung jawabmu! Aku membencimu!" Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan Donghae, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah sembari memegang perutnya. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung saja berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie~ gwaenchana?"

"Aku bi-lang Per-gi," ucap Eunhyuk terbata. Tangannya sibuk memijat perutnya yang seakan terlilit oleh tali yang sangat besar. Donghae yang khawatir pada Eunhyuk langsung saja mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Chapter 5 akhirnya update juga. Maaf jika ini sangat ngaret sekali. Ini bukan karena kesengajaan. Kemaren Riyy janjinya akan update setelah praktikum Riyy selesai kan? maaf tidak sesuai janji. Ternyata setelah praktikum, Kampus langsung ngumumin tentang pendaftaran KKN. Ya udah Riyy daftar. Kirain setelah daftar itu berangkatnya sebulan kemudian eh tau-taunya dua hari kemudian langsung diberangkatkan. Tanpa persiapan apapun dan laporan praktikum baru setengah jadi, Riyy berangkat ke tempat KKN di pedalaman dan harus pulang balik kampus untuk konsul Laporan. Alhamdulillah semuanya sudah Riyy lewati.

Nah karena Riyy udah ngaret update lebih dari sebulan, hari ini Riyy update chap 5. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di chapter ini. Riyy tahu ceritanya makin ngebosanin. Alurnya lambat dan kacau. Banyak typo dimana-mana. Maaf jika chapter ini benar-benar buruk. Ini juga belum diedit. Jadi maaf kalo banyak typo.

Riyy harus ekstra berpikir untuk membuat chapter ini. Sekali lagi maaf jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca maupun ripiu. Riyy ngucapin banyak terima kasih. Maaf juga Riyy gak bisa balas ripiu kali ini #BOW

**Big Thanks To:**

**Daevict204|YongWook Kim|devil meet demon|dirakyu|Sullhaehyuk|nurul. |bluerissing|Kim Eun Seob|RiaHaeHyuk|Asha Lightyagami kisslicksucks|abilhikmah|niknuss|lee ikan|Lee Hyuk Nara|Nila Arieswari|Haru54|Vynyuk|angelsuckid|Haiiro-Sora|Rigletz|Nickyun|Tepe024|I was a Dreamer|lyndaariezz|HaeHyuk Baby's|sweetyhaehyuk|Shi Shiryo|pumpkinsparkyumin|Amandhharu0522|spy|NN|iss sie jewels|eunkha|mizukhy yank eny|Guest|lee minji elf|AnieJOYERS|PutriHaeHyuk15|christ|anchofishy|haohaohyvk|Ria|Jisung Hwang|hyukkiehyuk|Kim Min Ah|gaem|ChocoGirls|yungyung|vriskaindriany1|NaizhuAmakusa|Meonk and Deog|Tsuioku Lee|isroie106|dindahaehyukshiper|elsanti1603|cloudye0705|imey|LoveHyukkie|Keysha nada|**


End file.
